Be Mine!
by MidoriTsurugusa
Summary: Demon England X Reader- In the Land of Daimon, there lived a Clan whose have descended from the Dragon Deity ruled by King Tobias. But his time shortens when he was poisoned by his brother to take the throne. Arthur, his son, was destined to rule Daimon but he needs a Queen to rule with him. The question is, who?
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)**

**Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account,)**

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

In the Land of Daimon, there lived a Clan whose have descended from the Dragon Deity. This clan has been protecting Daimon for centuries. In this clan a man rules by the name of Tobias. Tobias is ranked as the most powerful dragon among the Clan.

King Tobias had been ruling and protecting the land of Daimon since it had been created by the unknown creator. However, his time in Daimon is coming to its end due to his age. Therefore, before he passes on to the afterlife he had named Arthur as his successor and ordered Azarias to aid his nephew. However, Azarias was not at all happy to this engagement, since he had been living behind the shadows of his brother.

In rage, Azarias poisoned King Tobias without anyone knowing. This causes King Tobias's condition to worsen. Losing hope for his father, Arthur seeks the ancient oracle of truth. He traveled seven days to reach the island of the oracle. Once he had arrived, he quickly asked the Oracle.

"Why have you come to me demon prince?" the oracle asked gloomy as he continue to hover his hands on the sacred blue flame.

"You've got to tell me how to save my father!" Arthur demanded.  
>Suddenly the blue flame grew larger and causing the young prince to step back. "Do not order me youngling!" the oracle snaps at Arthur.<p>

"Please tell me how to save my father! I am running out of time!" Arthur begged the oracle and kneels down.

"There is nothing I could do to help you with your father." The oracle flatly said without any empathy.

This worries the young prince and approaches the oracle. "YOU ARE THE ORACLE! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD SAVE MY FATHER!" Arthur exclaims while his hands had pushed the oracle.

"Like-I -said-your-father-..." the oracle struggles to reply while Arthur's strong grip gripped on his neck is still holding him up.

Arthur noticed that he gone too far and realizes what he just done. "Forgive..." he apologizes and let go of the oracle.

"As I was saying," the oracle began while he rubbed the mark caused by the young prince's sudden outburst. "You're father's destiny is to die and for you to ascend the throne." he stand up and dust himself after he had slip away from Arthur's strong grasp. "However, I could tell you know that your father's was cheated of his lifespan." the oracle suddenly glares back to the stun prince.

Arthur couldn't believe what he is hearing. "What do you mean he is cheated?" he questions the oracle who is now back to where he is seating; right in front of the blue flame. "Father's just gone ill..." he mutters.

"That is what he wants you to think." The oracle then glances again at Arthur like he is hinting.

Suddenly without hesitation, Arthur turned grim. 'It couldn't be.' he thought. "Azarias..." he grimly said.

The oracle nodded, "That's right, Tobias' younger brother, Azarias, had poisoned your father and due time he will pass on." the oracle flatly said.

"I can't believe he done this to our own flesh and blood!" Arthur said angrily as his fist started to shake in fury.

"Demon prince," the oracle began. "There is nothing you could with your father but ascend the throne and right what have been wrong. However, before you could ascend the throne," the oracle pause as he began to hover his hand on the blue flame. "Before you could ascend the throne, you must find your fated queen who will rein this world with you and assist you to protect this world-"

"A woman? Then I will search this land for a queen!" Arthur interrupted the oracle.

"Yes, that will solve your problem only if your fated queen actually exist in this world..." the oracle continue his reading as his hand dances with the blue flame.

"What do you mean if she does exist in this world?" Arthur said with irritation hinted in his voice.

"Your fated queen does exist but not in this world. She exists only in the world the creator first created. You must travel to that world and convince her to come with you in this world." the oracle continued.

"Okay so I have to travel to another world," Arthur excitedly but suddenly turn annoy.

"But how am I going to know if she is my fated queen?" he ask the oracle.

Suddenly the blue fire grew bigger and spit out a jewel to the oracle's hand. The oracle then, murmur unknown words and transforming the jewel into a necklace.  
>"Here take this." the oracle handed him a sapphire blue necklace.<p>

"What's this for?" he asked confusingly.

"This necklace will guide you to your fated one. The gem will glow sapphire blue whenever you're near to her. Thus, you will be able to find her in the other world."

"I see. But can't you just show me what she looked like? So that I may seek her easily?" he wore the necklace into his neck.

"No, I cannot. I don't have such ability. But the necklace is all I can help, my prince. The necklace has also such ability to help you 'fit in' in their world. You will appear human if only you wore the necklace and you still have your powers," The oracle raised his finger and the ring glowed revealing a portal next to Arthur. "Go now, demon prince and seek your destiny. Return to this world with the Princess on your side."

"Thank you." he curt a bow and entered the portal which later on disappeared in thin air...

* * *

><p>End of Prologue<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
><strong>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>**

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

In the other world that is named Earth, a girl with (Fav. Color) hair exited Tokyo tower together with her friends. (Name) (Last Name), a 24 year old woman, still kept on teasing on her red-haired friend on having their wonderful time in the tower.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you're so adorable! I didn't expect Vash would show up and confess his feelings for you! Oh, how romantic!" said (Name).

"(Name) -chan," Shizu whined.

"Shizu-san sure is cute, isn't she? You're so lucky to have him." the raven-haired girl named Kasumi giggled.

"Not you too, Kasumi-chan!

"Oh Kasumi, you shouldn't tease Shizu much. In fact, you're the first one who happens to have a boyfriend." (Name) winked.

Kasumi blushed.

"Oh yeah that's right! So how are you and Lukas-kun?" Shizu asked.

"Uh, it's been fine. Actually, he was planning on proposing after he gets the job in Norway."

"EH?!" Shizu and (Name) chorused.

"Wow, that's sound fantastic, Kasumi-chan! I'm so happy!" Shizu rejoiced.

"Yeah, Kasumi-chan, that sounded big! So, are you going to accept his proposal?" (Name) asked,

"Well, of course. I loved him."

"What about you, (Name)-chan? Any plans on having yourself a boyfriend?" Shizu asked.

"Well yes, of course. I just haven't found my one, yet." she replied.

"What about Alfred-kun? He's a fine choice." Kasumi suggested.

"Hmm... I'm going to think about it."

They were walking while they converse until they have reached to a bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. After a while, the bus came and they entered. The sun is glowing in amber light. It was getting late now.

After 20 minutes, they arrived in Shizu's house and they stepped out on the bus.

"So guys, is it okay for you to walk from here to your home?" Shizu asked.

"Yes, it's okay Shizu-chan. The sun is still up anyway. (Name) -chan, shall we go?" Kasumi asked and (Name) nodded in response.

"See ya tomorrow, Shizu-chan!" (Name) bid farewell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the park, a portal just suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. The trees rustled loudly and sand began to form into a hurricane as the demon prince stepped out from the portal. He wore a traveler's coat with a big hood so that his face would not be seen. His coat was all brown and rusty. His long laced black boots laced properly on his feet and he began to scan around the area.<p>

"So, this is the other world? It looked so strange with many strange contraptions." He was referring to the swing set and the monkey bar in front of him. He then started to walk around the park and leap his way out of here. He leaped so high like a ninja would. He didn't notice that a boy was watching him. His bubble gum popped when he leaped.

* * *

><p>"(Name) -san, are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"<p>

"Yes, Kasumi-chan. I'll be fine. I'll head home now, the sooner the better."

"O-Okay." Kasumi was certainly unsure. She felt completely unsure about this. Her guts tells her that something might happen if she left (Name) alone but she wasn't able to tell her when (Name) was already left from her sight. She whispered silent prayers to guide her friend's safety.

* * *

><p>"The sun is almost gone. I better hurry before Mama and Papa gets home. Plus, I need to prepare for dinner." Her thoughts were troubling her as she scurry her way home. Her mind was so occupied with thought on what should she prepare for dinner that she didn't noticed three men who was spying on her the whole trip back home. They plan on cornering her to somewhere quite so that she won't escape. The first guy followed her footsteps making (Name) to notice that she picked up the pace on walking. And then the second guy appeared in a corner firsthand that made her turn to the other corner to avoid. But unfortunately, she was led into a dead end that she gasped in fear. A sweat drop fell on her face as the third guy appeared behind her and they were already three of them. (Name) took a deep breath and had the guts to face them.<p>

"What do you want?" she said coldly.

"Oh? Scared aren't we? Calm now Miss, we don't want something from you. We just wanted you to come with us. I'll tell you you're going to have a great time with us." the three men laugh evilly and they started to walk towards her, making (Name) to step backwards.

"I-I don't believe. What makes you think I would come with you?" (Name) had already leaned against the wall. 'This is bad.' she thought.

"Because you're beautiful and we really did hit the jackpot, am I right?" the other guy started to hold a hand of her making (Name) to squirm the man's tight grip.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Feisty, aren't we? I like that." the guy closed his distance to (Name). That made (Name) to think about the self-defense she learned a few months ago. So she took the opportunity to kick the guy's sensitive spot with her knees and the guy fell on his knees. 'This is my chance to run!' she screamed at her head as she run away from them but unlucky for her she was grabbed by the other men who were with him. 'Damn,' she cursed.

"Y-You're gonna pay for this." the man struggled his way to stand up.

"What should we do about her?" the other guy asked.

"I think she deserves a little punishment, doesn't she?" the guy smirked.

"I'm already ahead of you." the other guy took a knife from his side pocket and was ready to charge towards (Name).

(Name) closed her eyes, hoping that someone could save her until...

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! =_=!<p>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

She suddenly heard another voice.

"You know it's not very polite to force a woman if she already refused you..." a voice commented.

The three assailants heard the voice coming from a man who had blonde hair with messy hairstyle. "Piss off boy!" the shorter assailant warn the mysterious man.

"You better run along if you know what's good for you punk!" the other assailant holding the knife warns the mysterious man and then shows him his blade.

The warnings of the three assailants didn't seem to affect the demon prince. Instead he continued to go on and approach the three men. "That is why I hate humans. Humans are such disgusting creation." He said smugly.

"Well, I guess this punk is waiting for a good beating, eh boss?" one of the assailant glance at the taller man and smirk, which was return with an evil nod.

"Well boy today is your lucky day!" the man exclaim as he charge.

Right as (Name)'s assailants charges; Arthur then smirk. Before can the man holding the knife launches his assault, Arthur suddenly disappears.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the man hisses.

"Well where is he?" the other man started to look around the alley.

"Boss!" one of the assailant called.

Right in front of the remaining attackers, the one next to (Name) suddenly falls down to the ground and behind him is the demon prince who had unknowingly attack.

"Humans are so weak..." Arthur commented and glance a smirk.

This taken a back the two assailants and causing the other one to run away leaving the man with the knife to defend to himself.

(Name) then became curious of what have become of her attacker. So she slowly opens her eyes and to her surprise she saw her savior beating the crap out of her attacker. 'Wow who is he? He looks so cool!' (Name) thought as she watches the demon prince punch and send the attacker flying towards the outside of the alley way.

When (Name)'s attacker limped away from the alleyway, Arthur then turns towards (Name). "Are you alright?" he cautiously asked (Name), who seems to be mesmerized.

(Name) then suddenly feel her cheeks heat up and her heart started to beat faster. 'What the hell?' she taught to herself.

"Well I can see you are fine," Arthur retreated and turn his heels outside the alley way. "Try to stay out of danger now..." he commented and he walks out of the alley.

(Name) then blink her eyes, "What just happen?" she mutters to herself. Suddenly her phone rings and causing her to jump. She then takes out her phone from her pocket and touch the answer button. "Moshi moshi?" she calmly answers.

"(NAME)!" Shizu's squeaky voice rang loudly through her ears.

"Shizu-chan calm down! What's wrong?" she worriedly asks her red headed friend.

"(Name)-chan, your Mom and Dad called my house wondering why you were not home. Are you alright? Did something happen?" Shizu asks worriedly.

"Oh Shizu-chan, I'm alright. I just got distracted. Don't worry about me. Please tell Mom and Dad that I'll be coming home. I'm not far from home."

"Okay, (Name)-chan. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Shizu ended the call.

(Name) sighs heavily. She's becoming so stressful lately. Before she could leave the alley, she realized that the three unconscious assailants are still on the ground. She squeaked. She better get out of there before they woke up. So, she picked up her pace and began to walk towards her home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arthur was standing on the electric post, watching her every move ever since she left from the alley. The night was dark but the moon was shinning ever so brightly together with the stars that shone like diamonds in the twilight night. He was looking at her suspiciously until the necklace glowed in sapphire light. He gasped. Could it be? Is she really the one he was looking for? Is she the fated queen-to-be of his land? He gripped the necklace tightly. He returned his daze to her with baffle. The light suddenly disappeared when the girl was out of his sight. Is she really the one? He needed to follow her to confirm it. So, he jump from post to post and leaped so high and landed his foot on the (Last Name) residence. 'Is this where she lived?' he asked to himself. To confirm, he took a peek on the window and saw the three of them dinning in. Even though they're only few, the house was lively and laughter filled the room so perfectly. They laugh and teased at each other. It was a pleasant sight. 'I wonder how it felt like to laugh again.' he though. He haven't been able to laugh again or smiled ever since he accepted his responsibilities as Prince. There was nothing to laugh or to be happy about his current life. Maybe the only happy memories he had was the time of his childhood. That's a long time. He barely lost count.<br>He took a glance on the gem but it didn't glow. Maybe he's too far from her. Maybe a close range would confirm it but how? He thought. He leaped back on the roof and began to think. How am I supposed to get close to her? He needed opportunities. Perhaps an hour after her slumber would be timely. Yes, that would be wise but he needed another options. Maybe, I should meet her but how? A direct approach or will I let her find me again. No, the direct approach is too risky. She might freak out by it. But what would he know? He doesn't know anything about humans. Humans are just lowly as he could set his mind of. But, she isn't just an ordinary human. There was something inside of her that he didn't know yet. An unknown force spread through her body. "Ughh..." he groaned anxiously. He needed to cool his mind off. So, he lied down on the roof and let the hood cover his entire face as he enjoyed the cold wind blowing unto him. The cold wind was ever so lovely this evening. Maybe he should wait until she fell asleep, he thought.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, (Name) was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling blankly. She couldn't take her mind off of him. Who was he? Where did he come from? How did he find her? His timing was perfect and was glad that he saved her life. He saved her life. She wasn't able to see his face clearly due to his hood. She sighs heavily and averted her gaze at the papers on her table. Oh yeah, I needed to work on those, she thought. She stood up and went to her table. She sat, took a pen and began signing the contracts. Ever since she finished graduated, her life has become more stressful. She was fortunate enough that she could have a job waiting for her before she graduated. But this isn't the job she likely to have. And the job she was referring to was being the Secretary of the (Last Name) family business. She didn't like the job for it is too boring for her hectic personality. She sighs again and continued sorting the papers.<p>

Not longer than an hour later, she finished sorting the papers and was now arranging them orderly. It's already ten past twenty. She stretched her aching muscles and then took out her journal. She usually writes her journal whenever she had a time to. She opened it and wrote the date today.

February 26, 2013

Dear Journal,  
>Today, the three of us went to a trip to Tokyo tower again and I really enjoyed it a lot. I never expected that Vash would show up since he asked an advice from me. It was quite amusing for his silent personality but it was cute. Shizu's reaction was priceless. She shed tears of joys and was happy to accept Vash's confession. Speaking of which, Kasumi also mentioned that Lukas will propose to her after he gets the job in Norway. But I fear that the two of them would gradually move to Norway if ever they'll have a living there. I know that sooner or later the three of us would likely to separate our own lives now. The three of us would have their own family and job. I know myself that it's going to be heart-aching but that's the thing that it supposed to happen. I've never get a boyfriend myself but maybe, just maybe that he's out there. (AN: Well he really is out there, literally… On the roof)

(Name) started to remember the scene from earlier, the man who saved her.  
>"I wish I could to meet him again." she said to herself. (Name) took the picture of the three of them in her journal. "Oh, I'll really going to miss them." she held the picture single-handed until the wind burst through her window making (Name) startled. She accidentally let go of the picture and it flew out of the window. "Ah!" she gasped.<p>

The picture was carried by the wind until it landed on the railings of the balcony. (Name) took the opportunity to snatch the photograph quickly before it flew again. But her luck had run out when the photograph flew again and went to the roof. "Oh darn it." she cursed.

She sighs heavily. She was beginning to feel annoyed, so with no more distractions she climbed on the other side of the railings and began climbing on the roof until she reaches to the top. She searched for the missing object until she found it. Slowly as she walks, to avoid accidents, she went forward to retrieve the photograph and she finally got it.

"Yes!" she cheered. Without her knowing, she accidentally stepped into something, soft. She couldn't quite see what because of the darkness of the night until a moan registered to her ear. 'What the-?' she looked down at her feet and was surprised that it was SOMEONE of whom she stepped on. From her surprise, she jump backwards but her balance became unstable that she wobbled. 'Damn, I'm going to fall!' she screamed mentally.

Before she could close her eyes and let her body fall to the ground, a hand grasped her arm and was thankful that, whoever this person is was quick enough to catch her. She looked at the stranger but she frowned because the hood was on the way. Wait, is he the guy from earlier? His clothing was achingly familiar.

As the clouds uncovered the moon, the figure before her became eliminated now but not entirely. The only thing that she saw was his emerald green eyes. They were so intense and full of questions. She realized that she was leaning into his chest that made her had the opportunity to look up close.

"Who... are you?" she asked.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES. <strong>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Arthur couldn't comprehend what just happened. The last thing he remembered that was someone had step onto him causing him to wake up.  
>As they both stared at each other, Arthur couldn't help but smell her scent. It was a heavenly scent. Lavender mixed with freesia. He thought. Suddenly as they continue to stare at each other, (Name) started to squirm.<p>

"Ummm... thank you" she quietly said to Arthur. (Name) couldn't believe that the same guy whom saved her from those horrible people is here again saving here again. 'Oh my god his eyes are so pretty.' She thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked (Name). Arthur then let go of (Name). "You shouldn't be coming up here. It's dangerous."

"Well you're the one to talk." (Name) replies back as she hugged her slim arms due to the sudden gust.

"What do you mean?" Arthur replied back and raised his right brow.

(Name) then put her hands on her waist and tilted her hips to the right. "Well what person in their right mind sleeps on other people's roof tops?" She sarcastically fires back.

"To shay." He smiles and he notice (Name) shiver again from the midnight's cold air. 'She is quite attractive I guess. But she does have a sharp tongue if I must say.' He smiles inside.

"What are you starring at?" (Name) then asks her savior and she noticed that her cheeks heated.

Arthur suddenly looked down at (Name)'s night gown, which is almost see throughout. He then suddenly feels his face flush. "I am not kind of man, Lady." He said coldly. 'People of this world are so vulgar.' he thought. He then takes off his cape and cover (Name). "This should help you from shivering since you are barely wearing anything?" He commented down on (Name)'s gown. He then walked to the edge of the roof. "Be careful now on your way back down okay." Arthur winked and leaped to the air.

"Hey that's dangerous!" (Name) yells at Arthur as she looked down to see if the mysterious man is alright. "What the hell?" She exclaim. "He just disappeared." She mutters.

* * *

><p>The next day and it was now Sunday and its (Name)'s day off. She wakes up tired from last night encounter with her mysterious savior. "I still didn't find out what's his name." She groaned as she climbed down off her bed. "Maybe I should talk about this with Shizu and Kasumi." She murmurs to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Right outside of (Name)'s bedroom is a Sakura tree. In one of the thick branch is the demon prince, standing so still as he watches over (Name) scrambles in her closet worrying what she going to wear?<p>

"Humans are so problematic" he commented as he shook his head and smiled.  
>(Name) was now picking up two dresses. The first one was a white sunny dress with blue ribbons around the waist and on the ends of the sleeves. The other one was a blue dress with loose cloth on top and belted with black ribbon. She was staring at them eagerly. "What dress should she wear?" she asked herself but then (Name) unconsciously shifted her gaze at the coat that the mysterious man gave to her last night. The object was on her bed and she folded it ever so neatly and she even washed it since it was dusty. She returned her gaze at the two dresses and now decided to wear the sunny dress, since it was quite nice to wear in such a fine weather. She returned the other dresses to her closet and hanged them neatly. She took the dress and was about to change herself until she noticed an unknowing sense like someone is watching her. She looked from her window and was shocked to see a certain man standing from one of the branches of the tree.<p>

"You!" she screeched loudly and opened her window to grab his attention.

Arthur, on the other hand, just looked at her in confusion.  
>"Good morrow, lady." he curt a bow as he leaned on the tree and smirked.<p>

"You, what are you doing over there?! I thought you left!" she yelled.

"Well how impolite of you, yelling at me at this time of hour. You should probably treat me with some manners, lady." he commented.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who's impolite. You're obviously trespassing in my property without my consent. And how did you climbed from up there? Surely an ordinary guy like you couldn't do." she spat. She couldn't see him clearly because the flowers are on the way.

"Lady, like I said; I am no man." he replied.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confusingly.

Arthur sigh heavily and just said; "I'm here to retrieve my cloak, if you don't mind." He rubbed his temples. 'This woman is getting on my nerves.' he thought annoyingly.

(Name) just looked at him with irritation. 'I can't believe this guy. He's so impolite.' she turned around to get the object he was referring to. And as she returned, she froze from her feet for the man was already in front of her. She felt like she could yell any minute now but she couldn't find her voice. She looked at his dark turtleneck shirt with a blue necklace hanged around his neck and up towards his face. He was handsome, so achingly handsome. She held her breath, feeling breathless all of the sudden as she saw his face completely. His eyes were just green as ever like the color of the grass. His blonde hair was just so admirably to look at. His hair was messy but in a handsome manner. His thin lips curved slightly as he noticed her reaction. He then grabbed her right hand and then knelt down before her.

"May I know your name, lady?" he kissed her hand making (Name) blushed furiously.

"Uh- U-(Name)..." she finally said something.

"(Name)... Is that your name?" he clarified and (Name) nodded. "Such nice name for a fine lady like yourself." he stood up but he did not let go of her hand. He placed her hand unto his chest and (Name) was now turning red. 'My god, I'm touching his chest! I can feel his heart beating.' she flushed even more. Arthur stared at her knowingly and then sudden began to introduce his self. "Thy name is Arthur Kirkland, Descendant of King Tobias of Daimon, and Lord of the Emerald flame."

"H-huh?" she said in confusion. 'What the hell? His name is so long!' she complained inside.

"Lady (Name), you can call me Arthur if you like." he suggested as he noticed her reaction from his formal introduction.

"Arthur..." she repeated.

Arthur tightens his grip on (Name) making her to look at his hand. His hand was rather cold and pale but then she noticed that his fingernails were longer and dark. It looked manicured but it doesn't. She was beginning to feel suspicious about his identity. He sounded like some character in some novels she used to read and in the times of what, 13th century? She was beginning to doubt if he really was serious about introducing himself. Is he bluffing? She asked herself.

Arthur was looking at her intently and then suddenly the gem glowed, same sapphire color from yesterday. (Name) noticed it and she looked at it in awe.

"Your necklace, its shinning!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. And do you know what that means?" he moved forward making (Name) to step backwards until her back leaned on the wall. She was pinned on the wall. She was trapped.

"W-What do you mean?"

"It means that I've found my bride-to-be and my queen." he whispered through her ear making (Name) shiver.

"E-EH?!" she was going to explode now. "What the hell are you talking about?" she blushed like a tomato this time.

"You heard me, lady. You're my bride. I've finally found you." he shortens his distance on (Name) especially on the lower region. Feeling the urge and desire as their bodies attached. He can't control his restraint anymore. He is, in fact, a demon after all.

(Name) couldn't take this anymore. It was too much heat! "L-Let go off me!" she squirmed under him as Arthur continues to hover her.

"What's the matter?" he asked huskily.

"I said let go off me, you pervert! Do you want me to call the pol-" Arthur silence her with one finger placed on her lip.

"Hush now, love. I'm not going to hurt you or do something bad to you." he raised her chin up to look at him. He slowly moved his head towards hers. "I'm just going to seal this contract of you." he whispered.

"Contract of what?" she asked as she slowly closed her eyes.

"That you belong to me." he kissed her cheeks and brushed his lips towards her lips **BUT** before he could do that, a knock came from (Name)'s door.

"(Name)? (Name), breakfast is ready. Just come down stairs before it gets cold, okay?"

The two of them got startled and Arthur moved away from her.

"Maybe another time will do, love since there's interruption." he took his cloak and made his way to her window. "We'll meet again." he jumped through his window and it left (Name) blushing.

"(Name)? (Name) dear, are you awake?" asked the door from behind.

"Y-Yes mom, I'll be right down." she replied.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

After breakfast, (Name) said her goodbyes to her parents and left the (Last Name) manor. Little that she knows, that the demon prince is following her from the shadows. 'What a weird guy' she said to herself as she tries to bury the memories that just happen in her bedroom. She then shakes her head and sighs heavily. "Well it's nothing to do with me anyway." she cheerfully said to herself and went on her way to the train station.

Arthur on the other hand couldn't help but follow his bride-to-be. As he leaped from post to post and roof to roof, he couldn't help but think about the sensation he felt when (Name)'s body and his touch for the first time. 'Why am I reacting like this from a mere human!' he scolded himself. As he follows (Name), he then noticed that she enter a strange moving thing and suddenly she disappear. "What the hell?" he curses.

* * *

><p>While (Name) is in the train she decided to text Shizu and Kasumi to meet her at Shibuya station for a day of shopping. As she sends her text to her friend, she suddenly felt something behind her. She then look back to see what was the thing was touching her. To her surprise a middle age man is behind her and it seems his hands is seems that he was the one touching her behind. She tried to scream but was silence when she saw the knife that he is holding behind her back.<p>

"Listen little lady. If you don't want to get hurt, you better be quiet!" he whispers to her.

However, before can (Name)'s attacker take anymore advantage on her body a hand caught his hand.

"Look here Man!" A voice warns the old man. (Name) then turn around again to see who it was. Lucky for her Alfred is riding the same train and he just happened to see what is about to happen to (Name).

"If you know what is better for you little boy you will leave me alone." The Old man warns Alfred.

Then suddenly Alfred punched (Name)'s molester across his face and causing him to land on another rider.

"HEY!" The guy yelled at (Name)'s attacker as he landed on him. "Why you!" the old man hisses. However before can the old man manages to get up to his feet, the train security guard manages to hold him down and arrest his sorry ass.

"Are you two alright?" the security guard asks both (Name) and Alfred as he detain (Name)'s attacker.

"Yes thank you!" (Name) bows back to the officer. 'Wow I thought I was a goner.' she thought.

"Are you sure (Name)?" Alfred then covered (Name)'s shoulder with his jacket.

"Yeah I'm fine." she tenderly smiles at her brunette friend.

"Well if you say so." Alfred retreated and then followed the security who had detained (Name)'s attacker.  
>When Alfred was out of sight (Name) let out heavy sigh and quickly text Shizu and Kasumi.<p>

To: Akai Shizu & Inori Kasumi  
>Subject: train<br>you wouldn't guess what had happened again in the train?

-  
>After (Name) had sends her text, an immediate reply came back. She sigh 'Those two I swear.'<p>

-  
>To: (Last Name) (Name)<br>Subject: Again :c

I can't believe you got attack again while riding a train...  
>Akai Shizu<br>(Last Name) (Name)  
>(Last Name) enterprise<br>Miyavi's Secretary

To: (Last Name) (Name)  
>Subject: OMG 0.0<p>

(Name)-san, are you alright? Maybe you should take a self-defense class in with Shizu-chan's dojo?  
>Inori Kasumi<br>Ramizou entertainment  
>singer<p>

(Name) smiles at text and shakes her head at how protective they are of her. 'Maybe I should consider taking the class.' she thought and quickly reply back.

To: Akai Shizu & Inori Kasumi  
>Subject: maybe<p>

Later I will tell all of it, okay guys. We are entering a tunnel. See you at the usual cafe. k ;D  
>(Last Name) (Name)<br>(Last Name) enterprise  
>Miyavi's Secretary<p>

* * *

><p>As the train enters the tunnel, (Name) then put away her cell phone. And at the same Alfred arrive at her side.<p>

"Well I guess when we arrive at Shibuya station they will send that low-life straight to jail since this is his second time of assaulting a person in the train." Alfred scratched his head.

"Well that serves him right. I mean that scumbag almost raped me in the train and no one would stop him. Thank you again." (Name) then smiles brightly towards Alfred.

This made Alfred turns a shade of red and then he shouted. "Of course, I'm a HERO!"

(Name) then shakes her head and sigh, "Oh Alfred, your bragging again." she teases as she poked Alfred's forehead.

* * *

><p>When (Name)'s train arrived at Shibuya station she was then greeted by Shizu and Kasumi.<br>"(NAME)-CHAN! OVER HERE!" Shizu calls loudly at (Name).

(Name) then spotted her petite red-headed friend with Kasumi are both running towards her. "Over here you guys!" she reply back loudly.

When Shizu and Kasumi finally approached (Name), Shizu launches herself to (Name)'s breast.  
>"(Name)-chan we were so worried about you!" Shizu said as she looked up her (Name) friend.<p>

"It's a good think that Alfred-san was able to stop that man from harassing you. You should really consider of getting some self-defense class, (Name)-san." Kasumi advises her (Name) friend as she gives her a heartwarming hug.

(Name) then smiles at Kasumi and Shizu "Oh you guys are so sweet. Thanks for worrying. I think I might consider taking a self-defense class." she cheerfully said to her friends and then all three of them started to laugh at themselves.

When they left the station, Kasumi and Shizu had decided to invite Alfred. So (Name) could finally decide if she will finally take Alfred for a boyfriend. Especially if thing like the accident in the train were too happened again.

"Shizu! Kasumi! Why did you invite Alfred?" (Name) whispers at her two friends.

Right in front of (Name), Shizu and Kasumi grin at each other and hold out peace out since. Then suddenly they both grin back to (Name) and causing her to look back at them suspiciously. "Spill it!" she said with irritation.  
>However, before could Shizu and Kasumi answer, (Name) suddenly bumps into someone.<p>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Offf... Oh sorry." (Name) apologies to that person but when she looked up, she was shocked to see the person she didn't expected. "Arthur!" she stepped backwards and sweat dropped. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" (Name) looked at him nervously and she noticed that he was glaring at her.

"I really had a hard time chasing you, lady. What kind of contraption are you riding in to?" he glared and sighed heavily. He was getting exhausted.

"Why would you want to know? Wait, did you follow me here?"

"Wouldn't matter."

"(Name), who is he?" Shizu asked.

While (Name) think of a way to explain, Arthur suddenly takes (Name)'s right hand and kissed it. Everyone became surprise at Arthur's sudden act.

"I am glad that you are safe." Arthur said.

Both Shizu and Kasumi started to blush when they saw the strange man kissed (Name)'s hand. They both look at each other quizzically. They both approaches (Name), "(Name) who is he?" The both whispered at their stun friend.

However (Name) seems to not respond, so Arthur decided to step in.

"My apologies, I have forgotten my manners." He smiles slightly at Shizu and Kasumi. "My name is Arthur, I knew (Name) because I saved her yesterday from almost a bunch of guys." He casually said.

"(Name), is it why you were late yesterday?" Both Kasumi and Shizu asked their (Name) friend.

(Name) nodded in response and then she quickly grabs Arthur's arm and pull him away from her friends. "Look Arthur!" She said irritated. "I am grateful for what you had done for me, but what is it that you want from me. This is the third time you and I met. Just tell me what is it you want from me?" She exhales heavily.

"I don't want something from you, (Name). I just needed to tell you something. It is at importance." he said seriously.

"Hm? What is it?" she asked.

"(Name), you mayhap endangered." he eyed at her.

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" she was confused.

"You will in need of my protection. That's why I followed you."

"How can you tell?" she looked at her friends and then saw Alfred coming towards her direction.

"Excuse me. I don't know who you are but it looked like you're stalking my friend here." Alfred eyed at Arthur. He wasn't going to trust him at all. Just by his appearance he looked like he's in for some trouble. Arthur was wearing his turtleneck black shirt without his coat with a tan cargo pants in knee length and a long laced black boots.

"Pardon me?" Arthur was now getting on his nerves. "How dare you insult me human." he spat.

The two men are now in for a showdown. They eyed at each other and throwing menacing glances. (Name), on the other hand, was now feeling the tension and now was the right time to stop their business.

"S-Stop it you two, we don't want to cause any commotion here." she separated them with arm reach. The two growled.

"Look here human, I have no intention on harming my Lady so back off." he glared at him and hugged (Name) protectively.

(Name) could have sworn she saw his eyes turned amber for a few seconds there. She shivered from the inside and unknowingly gulped nervously. Alfred did the same thing. There was this great tension that made their spines chilled. Like a dark aura was around them.

"A-Arthur, that's enough." she commanded when she saw Alfred sweating nervously.

"What do you mean?" he asked quizzically.

(Name) backed away from him and went to Alfred's side. "Look, I am perfectly capable of handling myself okay? Just please leave me in my own ways. Besides if ever that happened Alfred will be here to save me, right Alfred?"

"Uh- yes! She's right. I am not going to leave her side for this day." it was now his turn to hug (Name) making Arthur pissed.

"Don't you touch her." he pissed.

"What makes you have the authority to command me?" it was a bold talk for Alfred making (Name) blushed.

Arthur was glaring at him again and then to (Name). He sighed heavily and said "Very well then. I shall take you responsible for my Lady for this day." he went near her and whispered; "If you ever needed my help just call my name." he passed on her and walked away.

"W-What was all that about?" she blushed furiously.

"(Name), what does he mean by 'my lady'?" Alfred asked.

"(Name)-chan, are you okay?" the two girls ran towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please, just forget what you saw earlier okay? I really wanted to relax my head for a while." she exhaled.

"Okay, (Name)-san." the blonde replied.

"Yosh, let's have some fun! Nee, there's a new cake shop in the mall. Would you like to try?" she red-haired girl leaped.

(Name) smiled. "Hai, let's go!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>(WARNING! This chapter contains MILD violence. Everything written here are all made up and it's not something you should take it seriously. This is a FICTION story. They're not real.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

After that, they went to the mall and had their shopping spree and enjoyed the day with her friends. They laughed and discussed random topics until they went to a small cake shop that Shizu was referring to. They entered and ordered and went to seated themselves. (Name) had almost forgotten about the early encounter with Arthur that morning until...

"Nee (Name), tell me. What are you and Arthur talking about earlier?" Shizu asked.

"H-Huh? What? Oh that, there's nothing to discuss about it. He just told me that I may endanger my life today. So far I couldn't see any danger around Me." she sipped her water.

"What? Really? How could he say that?" Alfred reacted.

"I don't know. He seems so serious about it." (Name) shrugged.

"Well, you better take his advice." said Kasumi. The remaining three looked at her questioningly.

"Kasumi?" (Name) called.

"It's not that I trust him, but he has a point. I mean think about it, you've been endangered for almost a week now. Syndicates have been following you lately when the (Last Name) business have been announced to the public having listed as number three of the most successful business in Tokyo, how much more when they know that you're the daughter to a multimillion business. It seems so logical, don't you agree?" Kasumi twirled her hair.

(Name) gasped and lowered her head. "Maybe, you have a point there."

"But it doesn't mean you can't go out. You have us as your friends to protect you, right?" Shizu reassured her.

"That's right, (Name). You have us so don't stress yourself." Alfred comforted.

"Thanks guys." (Name) smiled.  
>And with that their order came and continued to enjoy their day.<p>

* * *

><p>An orange haze spread through the skies as the sun began to set for the day. It was now time to end their escapade and went to the train station to catch for the train. So far, for (Name), there was no slightest sign of danger as her banter with her friends. It was, in fact, the most relaxing day for her. There was no problems, no phone calls to ruin her day. It was peaceful.<br>The four went inside the train and was searching for their seat. There were only few people on board so they were able to sit down and the train began to move.  
>After a while, the train arrived to its first stop and Alfred signaled to drop off.<p>

"Well, I guess I'm here. It's been really fun hanging out with you guys. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Alfred! We really enjoyed your company. Let's hang out some other time." (Name) smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." he smiled back and kissed (Name)'s cheeks. "Bye!" he took off the train and gave a playful wink at (Name).

(Name) blushed. "A-Alfred!"

"Wow, (Name)-chan is blushing!" Shizu teased.

"You really might wanna consider having him as your boyfriend, (Name)." Kasumi also teased.

"W-What? You guys, quit it!"

"Or is there a certain someone you would like to have as your boyfriend?"

"N-No! There is certainly no one."  
>That ended their discussion and they quietly rode the train... Later after that, they went off the train and she was now taking a cab towards their home except for (Name).<p>

"(Name)-san, are you sure about this?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; I'll just stop by for a while in the office. I needed to get those papers. They needed to be sorted." she reassured her.

"Okay then. Be sure to take a cab when you go home, okay? We'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" And with that, Shizu and Kasumi drove away towards their respective homes.

(Name) ordered the cab driver to drive towards the (Last Name) main office and with that they drove away. Not knowing that Arthur was standing on the post. He narrowed his eyes and hopped his way to follow his lady.

When they reached to her destination, (Name) went out to the cab and went upstairs while searching for her keys. When she reached to the door, she unlocked it and entered. It was no longer than ten minutes that she exited the building and locked up the place. She placed her keys safely on her bag and went to search of a cab. The sun was setting already so she texted her parents that she'll be late for a while. And after that, a cab honked and it grabbed her attention. The cab stopped on her direction and (Name) entered.

"Where to, miss?" the cab driver asked.

"To 623 Shinbu street." she replied and looked at the driver. She can't seem to see his face because the hat was on the way.

"Right away, Miss." and they're off.

After the 10-minute drive, they reached to her address which made her sigh in relief but she got startled when the driver passed to her house.

"Uh excuse me, we just passed my address." she was confused.

"Really now, or have you forgotten about yesterday?" the driver took of his hat and revealed the assailant from yesterday.

(Name) gasped. "You!" she was going to freak out now. "Let me out of here!" she tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Nah ah ah, you shouldn't do that. You might hurt yourself. Now, be a good girl and stay put. The boss will be so glad to meet you. In fact, he has a surprise for you." he smirked evilly.

"I don't want surprises." she spat.

"Oh but you should be. He happens to liked girls like as yourself." he said and the cab stopped to an abandoned warehouse. (Name) was now sweating nervously. 'This is bad. Damn, why does this happened to me?' she said mentally.

The cab driver went out and opened the other door for him to grab (Name). As the assailant unlocked the door, (Name) had the initiative to open the opposite door and ran as fast as she can. But her luck went minimal as the other assailant grabbed her in time before she could escape.

"Ugh, let me go!" she squirmed hard to escape.

"She is feisty for a lady. The boss really liked that." the assailant smirked.

"We should let her move inside before anyone can see us." the other assailant reminded and they entered. Not knowing that someone was already watching them.

* * *

><p>No matter how (Name) squirm she can't release herself from the man's tight grip. They continued to walk until they reached to the center of the room where there's only one light lighted. The room was indeed big with lots of huge boxes around. She can't tell what's inside. When she looked closely at the light under it, there was someone who was rather sitting on it with a menacing glare and smirk; she can tell that this must be their boss.<p>

"Boss, we have brought the girl that we talked about from yesterday." the two assailants throw (Name) on the ground that made her fall on her knees. She was not handcuffed or being tied up so she was able to protect herself from the fall. When (Name) looked up at him, the man was smirking wickedly and started to laugh evilly.

"Well done, you've sent me a very nice lady to sell." he stood up and kneeled in front of her. "She is indeed a true beauty. We're going to have ourselves a fortune, gentlemen." he lifted her chin.

(Name) looked at him in disgust and slapped his hand away from her. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Such high spirit you have there. Maybe we need some taming to do before we sell you, don't you agree?" he smirked.

"Guys like you need taming in health care. Or has your brains have damaged knowing that you're doing something illegal?" she glared.

"Human trafficking is indeed illegal but it makes more money." he snapped his fingers and a guy handed him a dagger. It was rather a strange dagger when you looked at it closer. It had a spiral grip with a purple gem attached on it. The blade was waving but it looked sharp enough.  
>(Name) couldn't move a muscle when the man suddenly lifted her to stand up and pointed the object near to her neck. Her eyes widened when the man started to place a cut on her neck. She couldn't breathe at that time as she felt the blood rushing from her neck. Her head tilted.<p>

"Wow boss, where did you get that dagger?" the assailant asked.

"Some lady with a hood gave it to me. She said that it should be stabbed to a demon but I don't believe her." he said and returned his attention to the girl who was tilting. He laughed; "My, my what's up with that reaction? It's only a cut missy. Or do you want more?" he literally placed another cut to her cheeks. He was enjoying this.

'What is going to happen to me? Why does it happen to me? Wait, I'm not the only victim here. I guess some other girls have been very unlucky. Unlucky like me.' she was losing hope now. She shed a tear and lowered her head. She could feel the blood flowing down to her cheeks. She also felt the warm blood urging to go out to the surface. It was painful.

"Any last words, missy before I continue?" he asked.

"Arthur…" she said quietly.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Arthur…" she said again.

"What? Could you make it louder?"

"Arthur!" she screamed.

A sudden burst came from the window that grabbed the men's attention. When they had a great view of the intruder, the first assailant charged at him but the intruder was fast enough to dodge his attack and then he kicked him on the stomach and went down. The intruder ran so fast that they couldn't see where until he grabbed (Name) and kicked the guy with the dagger away.  
>(Name) couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her savior yet again. Arthur was here to save her again. He leaped backwards and placed her on the boxes.<br>"Please stay put. I shall finish these weaklings." he turned around and faced the other men.

"After him!" They charged towards him and then Arthur swiftly dodged their attacks and kicked them really hard that they passed out one by one. More men came when the man with the dagger called for a back up. Now it was one against ten.

Arthur was smirking when he saw ten men with weapons. This is getting interesting, he thought. As soon as the men charged towards him, Arthur ran so fast that they didn't catch him until the first man got knocked out. The men were confused and before they could move, they felt that their bodies were drained with energy that they all fell on their knees.

"Arthur!" (Name) called. Arthur turned around and found (Name) resisting the man's arm with an oddly familiar dagger on his hand.

"(Name)!"

"You will die!" he said.  
>She couldn't stand his grip anymore. He was too strong and she felt her hands shivering in fear. She got scared that the dagger was now running towards her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.<p>

But as soon she opened it, she realized that she was not stabbed but it was Arthur who got stabbed. She looked at it with horrified face. Arthur was now facing on her and it was his chest that got stabbed. He winced in pain and as the man backed up, Arthur took the opportunity to kick him off balance. He removed the dagger off his chest and chocked the man.

"Where did you get this?" he asked furiously.

"Ack- A w-woman wi-ck a ho-ood. I do-ght know- her. Ack!" he continued to struggle until Arthur let go of his grip and kicked the man unconscious.

Arthur wobbled a bit that he let go of the dagger. He holds onto his chest and was now panting really hard. 'That dagger, it's from the dragon slayers. Who… could have—'he almost fell down when (Name) was able to catch him in time.

"Arthur, are you alright?!" (Name) was supporting his weight and let him stand. Arthur was breathing hard.

"I-I'm fine, (Name). I'm the one who should be asking… if you're alright." he exhaled and tries to hold on onto her.

"Arthur, I'm fine. Here let me tend your wound for a while. At least we could stop the bleeding." she took her handkerchief from her pocket and tries to wipe the blood. But as she did that, she realized that the blood was not red but it's purple. She widened her eyes and backed away from him slowly. 'This is insane.' she thought.

"(Name), what's wrong?" he asked. He looked at his chest and realization hits him hard. He looked at her and saw her horrified face. "(Name), let me explain." As he stepped forward, the necklace fell off his neck. When it did, his demon form began to appear. His ears began to look pointy, his eye color changed color into amber; the same eyes she saw earlier, his nails began to look darker and longer and also, wings appeared from his back. He wasn't expecting this at all.

(Name) just became more horrified than she is now when she just suddenly saw her savior changed into something beyond her belief.

"M-Monster!" she screeched as she ran away from him. She ran as fast as she can as she exited the warehouse.

She ran and ran until she reached to her house. She didn't thought to think twice to run straight to her room and locked the door tightly. She locked all the windows and the balcony door and she closed all the curtains of her windows. The safety of her home was all she wanted for now. She leaned on the wall and slid down slowly as she tries to calm herself. She was panting really hard. She sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling blankly. The room was so dim and she didn't bother to turn on the lights yet. Not until she can calm herself down. The only light source on her room was the moon light from outside but barely lighting it. It was this that she'll remember and the moon was the only one who witnessed it all. She curled up into a ball as she tries to relax herself. 'What's happening to me?' she asked herself.

* * *

><p>Before she could know it, her window suddenly burst out opened and a figure suddenly entered the room. (Name) looked shocked as she was able to recognize the figure entering to her room. It was him! The necklace glowed in sapphire light and it reflected to his face. It was definitely him. She closed her eyes and covered her face. "No! Don't come near me!" She cringed like a frightening child. Fear was lurking on her mind as the man continued to walk towards her. He knelt down and looked at her. "Don't touch me!" she added.<p>

"(Name), please look at Me." he pleaded.

"No!" she replied.

"Please," he pleaded again. "I don't want to see you like this. I don't want you to be afraid of me. Just please hear me out. I can't stand to see your look at Me." he begged.

(Name) didn't know why but she felt that she had the urge to look at him. Slowly, she uncovered her face and opened her eyes. Emerald meets (Favorite eye color) eyes as they locked their gazes. His eyes were full of emotions. Her lips cracked opened and said; "What are you?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

As the silence between her and Arthur continues, (Name)'s eyes falls down on the man's injured chest. She then became worried. "Are you alright?" she asks as she slowly approaches Arthur.

Arthur smiles painfully as he tries to hide to endure the stinging coming from his chest. "Do not worry about this. I am used to this little scratches." he assures her.

(Name), on the other hand, is not buying Arthur's words. She can see him clearly as day that he is seriously injured and just putting on a brave face. "We should dress that wound you got there." she carefully said to Arthur. 'Why am I helping a monster!' she asked to herself. 'That's because he saved your ass many times now.' (Name)'s conscious scolded.

However, before can (Name) asks Arthur to let her attend to his injured chest; the atmosphere in her room suddenly changes.

"Get behind me!" Arthur commanded sternly.

"What the matter, Arthur?" (Name) asks as she stays close behind the taller man.

Arthur then let out a growl at the scent and power he is sensing in the room.

"Show yourself!" He commanded in the darkness. As he continue to search the darken room, he heard a small chuckle.

"It's seems the young prince found Me." the soprano voice benevolently.

"Arthur?" (Name) calls Arthur's name as the taller man brace himself.

Before their eyes a purple orb floated and it slowly forms into a shape. As the light faded away, Arthur finally can make out where the voice came from. In front of them, a petite woman with long pink hair appears before (Name) and Arthur. "You know I had trouble tracking you young prince." the pink haired stranger whines playfully as she dusted her tight black leather pants.

"What is your business with me dragon slayer!" Arthur commanded.

"Well I had been paid handsomely to take your head." the pink haired assassin smile deviously and put her hand on her waist.

"Ummm...Arthur who is that woman?" (Name) timidly asks the man in front of her.

Arthur did not leave an inch away from (Name) as he sends daggers of glares towards the dragon slayer. (Name) on the other hand don't know what to do with this situation. From what she collects is that this girl in front of her is also not from her world and is here to harm her savior. (Name) then inhaled some air and then approaches the threat in front of them. "Look you," she said. "I don't appreciate you coming here in my home and threatening the safety who lives here. I suggested you to leave my home before I call the police." (Name) smirked. 'That should scare her off'

Arthur couldn't believe what he is witnessing. Right in front of him is his future bride telling the assassin to leave. 'What in bloody hell is she up to?' he grimaces. "Stupid! Get away from her!" he commanded the woman.

However, both (Name) and Arthur became stun when they heard the dragon slayer laugh uncontrollably. "Oh dear! I can't believe you left Daimon to find a mate. This is by far pathetic!" She deviously smiles and suddenly two lights appear in her hand.

(Name) take a step back when she saw what the petite girl conjured. "This is for you Azarias-sama!" the petite girl evilly said in delight.

"Watch out!" Arthur warns (Name) who now is at the mercy of the dragon slayer. (Name) then closes her eyes, waiting for her demise.

With all the energy Arthur have, he conjured his mighty blade Excalibur and quickly dashes towards (Name)'s side. When (Name) realizes nothing has happened to her, she slowly opens her eyes. To her surprise, the pink haired girl's blade had been blocked by Arthur.

"ARTHUR!" she worriedly calls.

"Grr... you really are persistent dragon prince!" The petite girl said and pushes back her blade.

Since the poison that had been inflicted on Arthur earlier, his strength falters as he tries to hold his own against the dragon slayer. However, the dragon slayer pushes back again and causing his knee to land on the floor. "Arthur!" (Name) said worriedly as she watches his struggles.

The petite dragon slayer laughs maniacally. "What's wrong young prince! Aren't you known for you power!" she taunted.

"Shut up!" Arthur growls and breaks the contact and kick her back and did a back flip. However, he didn't land on his feet and his vision is starting to get blurry due to the poison. "Damn!" he grimaces.

(Name) quickly approaches the dragon prince. She kneels down next to him. "Arthur, are you okay?" she worriedly asks.

Arthur turns to his future bride and softly caresses her soft cheeks.

"Do you trust me, (Name)?" He whispers.

"Arthur..." (Name) look at the dragon prince with confusion.

"Do you trust me? C'mon woman, answer! Our life is at the essence!" he barks.

"Jeez! Yes I do trust!" she fires back.

"Then grab on this amulet and think of only me!" he weakly said as he eyes his sapphire  
>necklace dangling around his neck.<p>

"Do you think a pathetic attack like that will harm me? FOOL!" the dragon slayer angrily said and quickly dashes towards the duo.

"Hurry!" Arthur commanded.

(Name) in panic, she quickly closes her eyes and grabs the sapphire necklace and squeezes tightly.

Before can the dragon slayer could land her blade on the couple, a bright blue light surrounded their body and illuminated them causing the dragon slayer to cover her eyes with her arms.

"ARTHUR WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" (Name) yells as she feels her body getting eaten by the light surrounding them.  
>When the dragon slayer uncovered her eyes, she realizes that (Name) and Arthur had disappeared. She then balls her fist angrily. "NO ONE ESCAPE FROM SHIVA!" she screeches.<p>

* * *

><p>As the light faded, (Name) suddenly felt a gust of wind blowing around her. She opened her eyes and she found herself falling. "Ehh?" she blinked twice and realization hits her that she was indeed falling. "Ahh! What the hell is going on?!" she screeched to the skies.<p>

"(Name), grab my hand!" the voice called her. She looked at the one calling her and was surprise to see Arthur next to her. "Hurry!" he commanded.

(Name) went near him and grabbed hold in to him. She wasn't going to go get closer to him but he pulled her otherwise. He hugged her protectively and to her surprise, wings came out from his back. They glided through the skies and (Name) was mesmerized on how beautiful this foreign world.

"Arthur, where are we?" she asked.

"(Name), I would like to welcome you to my world. Welcome to Daimon." he said as they continue to glide their way down.

"Da-Daimon…" she whispered.

As she looked at him, she could tell that he was in pain. He silently hisses as the stinging sensation on his chest was barely recovering. Injury such as this should be fast enough to heal but not with poison. 'Damn that dragon slayer.' he mentally curses as he closed his eyes to resist the pain.

"Arthur, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. A reply was sent when she felt that they've wobbled on their way down. They were still high above the ground and there's a possibility that they'll… "Arthur, hang on!" she called. But unfortunately, Arthur passed out and was now resting on her shoulders. "Arthur!" she panicked as they started to fall down quickly. She didn't know what to do but to hold him tight and prepare for the impact of the fall.  
>Her back ached as the following branches kept hitting on her as they continued to fall. A final crack from her back snapped as they landed on the ground with Arthur on top of her. She winced as she noticed the injuries from her body but that was just the least of her worries. What worried her the most was her savior who continued to fell unconscious on her. His wings spread messily as twigs and leaves continued to fall on them. (Name) looked at him and was glad that he was still breathing. She touched his face and Arthur opened his eyes for her.<p>

"Arthur, you're okay…" she sighed in relief.

"I-I'm sorry, (Name). I-I've been such a weakling…" he said weakly as the pain still urging on him.

"Arthur, you shouldn't be talking. Come on, let me help you." Slowly and hurtfully, she tugged herself away from him. She must be careful not to hit on his injury. As she sits up, she rolled him to rest on her lap. Her eyes widened in shock as she had a good view on the injury. 'It looked worse than I thought!' she gasped. Arthur was still breathing harder and tries to remain conscious.

"Arthur, we should probably get for help." she suggested.

"We're in the middle on the forest of silence. We cannot acquire help from here for this is an inhabited place," he looked at her painfully. "And also, it's already in the middle of the night. No one noticed our fall from here… ack!" he shouted painfully as the poison slowly killing him. He arched his back due to the pain and it made (Name) cry.

"Arthur!" she cried and embraced him. She took her handkerchief and carefully wiped out the purple stains of blood. She didn't know what to do. How in the world is she supposed to help him? She wished she could have helped him earlier but unexpected events kept occurring on her.

"(Name)," he whispered and touched her face. His cold hands were just making it worse that she burst more tears. He took off his necklace and he wore it on her. Arthur's demon form appeared and (Name) looked at him confusingly.

"Arthur,"

"(Name), wear this necklace from here. I don't want your presence to be noticed from other demons. It will give you protection and it hides your image as well." he said.

"But Arthur, you need this more than I do. Please Arthur, I don't want you to die!" she cried.

"Who says I'm gonna die, (Name)?" he managed to joke around but it wasn't funny for her.

"God dammed it, Arthur." she scolded.

"(Name), this is my entire fault that I've let you get involved with my problem. I shouldn't have –

"Don't apologies." she cut him off and (Name) squeezed the necklace tightly. "You idiot." she cried and closed her eyes and was now whispering prayers on her mind. 'Please, help me. I felt so useless if I don't do anything! Please, please, please!' she prayed.

Suddenly, the necklace glowed in sapphire blue. The necklace was shining ever so brightly that it catches the couple's attention. (Name) looked at it as if she was manipulated by the light. Her hand suddenly glowed in navy blue and unconsciously, she placed her hand on Arthur's injury and was giving a cool sensation on him.

"Ahh…" he exhaled and felt his injury recovering so quickly. 'This woman, she's healing me. But how does she acquire such power? Could it be it's all the necklace's doing or is it her?' he thought.

As soon as the light faded, (Name) felt tired that she might fall any minute but Arthur was able to catch her in time.

"(Name)," he called.

"Arthur, what just happen?" she was gasping for air.

"(Name), you healed me. I'm alright now." he eyed her lovingly and it was Arthur's turn to take care of her. He let her rest beside him and they were now lying on the grass with the cold wind of the night.

"I'm glad." she weakly smiled. When she looked at him, it was not his human form that she saw but his demon form. Suddenly, she was not afraid of him anymore. She felt comfortable of his presence and she felt… protected when she's with him. She leaned onto him to rest more and she exhales relaxingly.

Arthur, on the other hand, was still gazing at her lovingly. He touched her cheeks and lifted her chin up to look up to him. (Name)'s eyes widened but eventually got soften when they locked gazes at each other.

"I thank you." he whispered.

The full moon was ever so bright as the twilight night continues to hover over the land. It shines so brightly that it gives light to the land. Arthur rolled to place himself on top of (Name). Wings spread from his back as the two continued to gaze at each other. The two of them received that light and Arthur was the first one to get mesmerized on (Name)'s appearance right now. Her hair shimmers as the moonlight reflects on her hair. Her eyes were like a sparkling orb. He went closer to her until their foreheads met and so as their noses.

"Beautiful…" he whispered. He felt her tilting. He leaned his face on hers and placed a soft kiss. "(Name), be mine."

(Name) turned away from him and said; "Arthur, please stop."

Arthur did not listen to her. Instead, he started nibbling on her lower lip and caressed it every direction. "Be mine." he whispered.

"Stop… it…" she resisted as Arthur continued to seduce her. The invitation was too hard to deny when he started to lick her lips.

"Kiss me."

"No…" she replied. "Can't you see, Arthur? We're two different beings. We can't possibly be together, not like this." she said. Arthur moved away from her but still close enough to her. He unzipped his shirt to expose his body. He did the same as hers making (Name) to blush. "W-What are you doing? Stop it!" she protested.

Arthur took her hand and placed it on his bare chest, making (Name) tinted with red. "(Name), woman from another world, do you actually believe that I care for such things? I do not wish for this but I need to have you."

"No," she removed her hand off him. "If you do not wish for this then why you'd do it? You don't even… love me." she whispered the last two words. 'This is so wrong.' she whispered on her mind.

"Love?" he was taken aback. "Does this "Love" needs to be acquired before doing this?" he asked.

"Yes," she pushed away from him. "If you don't mind, I would like to go home." she was not looking at him at all. 'This is insane. Why would I be in love with a monster like him?' she scolded.

"Why are you, humans, are so emotional?" he asked annoyingly.

"That's because…" she looked at him straight in the eye. "Emotions make us alive…" she answered. "I'm sorry." she looked away but still lying on the ground. "I know you, demons, can't understand us humans. That's why they've never meant to be each other." she was getting tired and her body was aching so badly.

Arthur was taken aback for the second time of her response. He looked away with disgust at himself. "Of course," he looked down. "Demons can't understand human feelings and affection." he whispered. Arthur then stood up and carried her into his arms. "We should probably find some shelter for the night. I think there's a nearby cave on this part of the forest." he said.

(Name) was not responding anything as she fell asleep on his arms. 'She must be tired.' he thought and couldn't resist placing a kiss on her temple. He spread his wings and started to find shelter. Once he succeeded, they went inside and placed her delicately on the wall. The cave was rather cold due to the darkness of it and the lake from outside. He noticed her shivering so he took off his shirt and placed in on her. He watched her blankly through the whole night.

"Love, what does this emotion mean?" he asked to himself.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Important Notes:<p>

Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed 1/4 of the Journey of this Fic that I manage to make so far. Your comments are lovely as ever and it really inspires me to continue writing! Thank you so much for that!

Anyway, before everything, I want to give this notes that might help you understand the story and its plot. For those who are not confused or doesn't have any clarifications then you can skip this note. For those who are a little bit curious then you may continue reading the following notes that I listed below:

*Arthur  
>Has anyone noticed that Arthur talked differently here than he usually talks? Like he usually say; "Bloody Hell" or "Bloody Wanker", "Git" and things like that in Hetalia? Why didn't I let him talk like that in here? Well, I <strong>DID<strong> that on purpose because of the setting. The setting that I wrote about him is a Person or rather a Demon living in the year of the 12th century or earlier than that. As what I've read in Johanna Lindsey's novels, she dialogue her characters with an OLD ENGLISH way of talking like; "Good morrow, sir." It's more on formal talking especially to the Nobles. And because of that, I decided to let Arthur to talk like that, considering he is a Noble or a Prince himself. Even if he's from a different world and I don't care either way on the other details.

It's also different when he talks to things like; "Bloody hell" and "Wanker" because the timeline of that kind of conversation starts more likely in the 17th century and so on in England. Well I'm not so sure about that BUT that's what I've noticed in most novels. (Please DO NOT criticize me)

And it's really hard for me to abstain (avoid) that Arthur MAY get to be OOC (Out of Character) because he is a Demon Dragon and a prince at the same time in the story and also the setting. Barbaric society and such but he's different. You'll understand why. (I hope)

*Reader-chan  
>Reader-chan represents a girl from the Modern world (21st Century) so most likely; I used American English or simply English. Reader-chan's behavior will be based on the usual reaction of most girls if they're on a situation like her. I'm vigilant enough to know that and I'm also a girl so I know. (Don't worry)<p>

The story will be about a girl from a modern world and a Demon in a feudal society living in the world of his kind. That's about it.

Setting  
>In Arthur's world, a middle age world is what I had in mind. So nobles (Kings, Lords, and Knights) and commoners (workersserfs, townspeople/villagers) exists with a touch of dragons, magic, Mages and etc...  
>Remember, Dragon demons ruled the country of Daimon.<p>

It also had a barbaric society so, orgy of killing, raping, and stealing in neighboring people are rampant in here. And it's possible that there's... a rated M scene. But don't worry I'll warn you. Don't get surprised.

That's all I can say. Thank you and happy reading!

**END**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

As the full moon watches over the couple, Arthur couldn't help but recall the events in Earth. He heavily sighs as he leans on the strong tree. He then turns his attention towards his supposed to be his destined mate and smiles at her angelic feature. Then he turns his attention on the silvery moon. "Why does it all mean father?" he murmurs.

**Flashback**

Right as the dragon slayer was going to strike (Name), she laughed maniacally. "THIS IS FOR YOU AZARIAS-SAMA!" she hails.

**Flashback ends...**

The dragon prince frowns at the remembrance and he pounded the tree. "This is nonsense." he quietly growls-afraid that he will wake (Name). "Why would my own Uncle send a dragon slayer to kill me?" he asked to himself. But then his face grew grim. "He couldn't be after the throne?" he angrily said. His balled tightly, "I'll have to find out." he hisses.

* * *

><p>The next morning, (Name) wakes up stiffly. She scowls at the thought that she actually slept outside without any shelter. She then turns to where Arthur but he is nowhere to be seen. 'Where the hell is he?' she stands up and look around where could have been the blasted demon prince.<p>

"Arthur?" she calls.

Suddenly as she is walking towards a path, the thick bushes rustle. This frightens (Name) and quickly turns around towards the bushes. As she is going to scream, Arthur came out of the bushes looking irritated.

"Woman, when I told you to stay put. You stay put!" he scowls at (Name).

'Well aren't we grouchy in the morning' she thought to herself. "Well if you haven't left me alone in the middle of a scary forest I wouldn't have left! I swear you can be a prick!" she fires back. 'What the hell's wrong with him' she crosses her arms to her chest with 'Hmp!'

Arthur takes a calming air and pinches his nose. "Look I am sorry if I upset you. But I got worried when I returned." he gritted.

(Name) then approaches the steaming prince and pokes her slender finger on his chest. "Then you should have left a note. So I would not have wondered off." she stated and then walks away.

Arthur's thick right brow suddenly twitch and right as the human woman turns around he swiftly grasps her slender arm and turn her around. "Look I was worried that you had gotten yourself hurt. So forgive me if I over reacted!" irritably said to (Name).

To (Name)'s surprise, Arthur's cheeks had turned pink after what he said. The dragon prince then caught himself and then he huffed angrily and turns around to hide his flush cheeks.

(Name) sighs defeated, 'This is exhausting.' she went closer to Arthur and pokes his shoulder.

"What!" he bark-still trying to hide his embarrassment- 'I can't believe I am getting work up over this human.' he then look at her deep blue eyes.

"Arthur, I am sorry I worried you okay. So please calm down." she consoles the flustered dragon prince.

Without (Name) anticipating, Arthur carried her bridal style and leaped to the air and spread his dark wings. (Name) let out a screech at Arthur's sudden action.

"Arthur!" she pounded his chest as she struggles against the prince's embrace. Arthur ignored her and speed up through the clear sky.

* * *

><p>In the dragon Castle, Azarias smirks at the image of his nephew through the humongous mirror.<p>

"I guess Shiva had failed!" he hisses as he drinks his red liquor. As Azarias continue to spy on the dragon prince and his newly found woman, a figure appear in front of him with an evil smirk painted on his angular face. The figure then bow at the raven haired man as he kept his eyes on the granite floor.

"Avioun..." he waved his hand dismissing his right hand man to stop saluting.

Avioun then raised his head. "Master...I apologize for Shiva's failure." He cowers down like a beaten pup. "I'll send Azura to deal with your nephew." he said hoping that his master will give him another opportunity.

"Fine..." Azarias reply back as he continues to watch his nephew in the mirror.  
>Avioun raises his head as if life depends on it.<p>

"As you wish, my lord." He hopefully said and bows down gratefully. 'That prince will get it now'

* * *

><p>"Will you stop squirming, woman! You're going to fall if you keep going on with this charade!" Arthur barks at (Name) as she continues to beat on his chest.<p>

"NOT UNTIL YOU PUT ME DOWN! I HATE THIS WAY OF FLYING!" she screeches as she continues to pound on the dragon prince's chest.

Arthur growls in frustration towards (Name) as she continues to squirm beneath him. 'Ugh I think that basted seer lied to me! No one can be this weak! I mean it's just flying!' he scowls. "LISTEN!" He yells.

(Name) halted and looked up to Arthur. "What!" she glares at him. 'I can't believe this guy!'

"If I slow down and gently fly will you quiet down? You're going to damage my ears." he gritted.

(Name) huffed and let out a low growl. "Fine!" she glares at him.

The dragon prince relaxes his strong wings as if gliding with the wind and his speed gradually slows down. When (Name) feels that the dragon prince had slow down, her body started to relax and enjoy the wind. She then glanced down at the scenery beneath them and she gasp in awe.

"Pretty..." she said.

"It is." he said as they glided and saw the beautiful scenery of Daimon.

* * *

><p>"Azura," he called.<p>

"Yes, my Lord?" a purple mist whirled from behind and then a lady with black hair and enticing armor appeared.

"I want you to go and welcome my nephew. He is coming here with his lady on his arms. Preparations are needed. I expect highly of you, ice Mage. Make sure his existence wanes." he grimly smiled.

"Yes, my lord. You can count on me on that." and with that, she disappears.

Azarias was smiling coldly as he awaited the show from the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, could you please tell me where you taking me?" she annoyingly asked.<p>

"We're going to the castle" he replied.

"Castle? Why are you taking me there?"

"I need to seek business with my Uncle and also my father is-

He sensed an attack approaching. "Watch out!" he dodged the ice crystals that were raining over them.

"Ah!" (Name) panicked and she clangs onto him.

When the attack was over, Arthur stopped to face the attacker.

"What business you bring here, Azura" he growled.

"Well, I am here to behead you, young prince." she giggled evilly.

"Who sends you here?" he barks.

"My, my, aren't you grouchy?" she smiled grimly.

"Arthur, who is she?" she asked worriedly.

"Not now, (Name). I'll explain it to you later. For now, our situation isn't good." he whispered and hugged her protectively.

"Oh, so is she your bride-to-be young prince? She looks rather younger and childish." she commented.

"Who you calling childish, you old hag!" she spats back.

"Old hag? How dare you talk to me like that! Both of you shall die!" she lifted her staff and casted a spell. "Ice magic: Ice glazer!" (A/N: I know its lame but I can't think of any spells.) Large sizes of ice crystals bursts towards the couple.

"(Name), whatever happens hold on to me tight." he whispered and then (Name) nodded. He dodged the attack by flying upwards but the crystals were still following them. Arthur grimace as he flew away from them as far as he can.

"Ha ha, is that the best you can do, Prince? Running away like a coward!" she smirks and then casted another spell to attack them. "Ice magic: Ice blizzard!" she fires.

Dark clouds appeared on the blue skies and rain a powerful snow, making (Name) shiver. "C-Cold,"

"Azura, who sends you here to kill me," he asked angrily.

"Well, my lord Azarias of course. Haven't you figured that out from that dragon slayer, young prince? You're so touchy." she laughed evilly.

"That confirms it." he mumbles. Arthur stopped to his position. As the crystals approaches, he raised his palm and casted a powerful spell. "Fire magic: Burning flames!" he casted and powerful emerald flames flares towards the ice crystals and it started to melt drastically making the ice Mage pissed off.

"How dare you ruin my spell? How about this; Ice magic: Ice gryphon!" she yelled and a huge ice gryphon appeared from the sky.

"Arthur," (Name) cowers.

"Don't be afraid, love. I'll protect you now matter what." he held her tight and then before (Name) could realize that they were standing on a huge circle with oddly marks. Arthur closed his eyes and then mumbled a spell. "Dark Magic: Lightning come fort!" he exclaimed. A huge thunder bolt strikes down from the sky and it thump the ice gryphon directly and it shattered into pieces.

"NO!" the ice mage was attached at the impact and her body was cut by ice crystals. She landed on a cliff and she knelt down on her knees as the pain on her body clings. Arthur flew towards her and glared at her coldly. "T-This isn't… over, dragon!" she managed to spat.

"I hope it does, for you. You're a fool to challenge me, ice mage. I'm sure my Uncle isn't enjoying the show." he glared at his surroundings.

"A-Azarias," she gasped. She lowered her head and then purple mist surrounded her. "We'll meet again." she grimaced and then disappeared.

Arthur then flew away without another word. (Name) was watching him and it seems he was upset. (Name) lowered her head as they flew away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Azarias broke his glass as he gripped it tightly. He scowled at the mirror as he watched his nephew flew away and then the mirror lost visuals. He grimace and then smirked. "He's getting a lot stronger now." he mumbled.<p>

Silence was in the atmosphere as they changed direction and went towards the forest. They landed deep part of the forest with a lake beside it. It was still day time and the water of the lake was still freshly blue. They went to a shade of the trees and they sat on the grass. It was a lovely day and a beautiful place but not for Arthur's gloomy mood. He remained silent.

(Name), on the other hand, became worried about him. She still can't understand what was this all about but she knew that he was upset. She frowns at the sight so she called.

"Arthur,"

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, woman." he said rather coldly making (Name) to back off a little. But she was just too stubborn on this kind of situation. She can be at least to be nice to him. So, she went in front of him and gave him a reassuring hug.

Arthur's eyes widened by her affection that he also returned the hug. He rested his head on her chest and (Name) brush her hand on his soft blonde hair.

"Care to share?" she comforted the demon.

Arthur softened his eyes on her as they started to gaze at each other. He looked at her soft and beautiful eyes, so heartwarming and relaxing. He drew her forward for her to rest on him as he lean on a strong tree.

She can't complain right now. All she wanted for now is to cheer him up and console him with his worries. She rested her head on his chest and with temptation, she snuggled into his neck. Just to make him more relaxed. Arthur groaned at the touch and he leaned to whisper

"Are you inviting for my touch?" he smiled.

"Don't be stupid. Of course not, I'm just helping you to feel relax. It looked like you've been into a rough day and it's not even noon yet." she closed her eyes to feel herself relax on him.

"Yeah… I'm a bit crooked of trouble here. It really is wearing." he exhales.

"Can you explain everything to me now?" she asked.

"Well, at least it releases my burden a little." he inhaled and then exhales heavily. "Before that, I'll let you know that I'm actually… a dragon demon and I'm the prince of this world."

"I can see that. Considering they've been addressing you that." she said a little bit sarcastically.

"You really are vigilant, for a human." he commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she smiled and Arthur chuckled.

"Right, so where do I start?" he asked.

"Start from the beginning of the problem."

"Okay then." he looked blankly at the sky and then he began.

* * *

><p>After which, he explained everything to (Name) and it made her stiff on the information she collected.<p>

"So let me get this straight, your Uncle, Azarias, wants you dead because he wants to get his hands on your father's position as King and you're destined to ascend the throne? And before you do that, you needed a queen to rule the kingdom with you, correct?" she clarifies.

"You are correct, lady."

"W-wait, I'm not understanding on why I'm involved to this." she rubbed her temples.

"Because the necklace you're wearing now is the evidence given by the oracle of truth that if it glows, it means you are my fated bride to be."

"You mean this stupid necklace says so? How ridiculous!" she stood up and angrily walks away from him.

"Ridiculous?" he followed her up.

"I came all this trouble because of this stupid necklace?" she gripped the object tightly. She was about to remove it but Arthur took her arm.

"Don't you remove it!" he said sternly.

"Don't touch me!" she shot.

"Do you want to be seen by other demons? Do you want to harm yourself?" he shot back making (Name) stiff.

"Take me home." she demanded.

"No," he replied.

"Take me home!"

"No,"

"Damn it, Arthur! Can't you see I don't want to be here?"

"No, and I can't see why not."

(Name) was getting pissed off by this. She tugged her hand away from him and she walked away. "If you can't take me home then I'll find my own way." she said.

"I won't let you." he grabbed her again and this time he hugged her.

"Let go off me, you monster! Can't you see I don't love you?" she annoyingly said.

"What is this "Love" are you talking about, woman?" he finally said it with an angry tone. (Name) tilted and then she lowered her head.

"Love is…" she stopped and bends her head down. "…is a special emotion when you care about someone…" she paused. "You wouldn't understand it." She mumbles and squirmed.

Arthur tightens his grip on (Name) while she continued to squirm away from him. She continued to squirm and squirm until she has no strength left. His grip was too strong. She panted and then suddenly he spun her to face him. He knelt down and took her right hand to kiss it. "(Name), I may not understand what "Love" means but please, teach me how to love." he begged.

(Name) turned away from his gaze. "No, Arthur. Can't you see we're not meant to be? We're two different beings from different worlds. I don't belong here. It scares me. Please understand that." she said weakly.

"I'll protect you, (Name). No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." he stood up and nuzzled her neck. (Name) threw that chance as she steps away from him.

"No don't. I'm sorry Arthur but it's not right." she looked away.

Arthur wasn't going to give up just yet but he was getting frustrated by this woman. He was now boiling out of patience so he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up to his shoulder and walked. (Name) blush and she started to pound his back. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm feeding you to the beasts."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>(This chapter contains <strong>Has LEMON<strong>!)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"What! Are you insane?" she yelled.

"If you're going to be quiet then I'm not going to feed them." he said coldly.

(Name) didn't bother to reply instead she remained quiet on the whole journey, wherever he is taking her.

* * *

><p>After a few miles of walking, they reached to a cave and they entered there. She was beginning to get worried on why they'd enter here. 'Will he literally feed me to the beasts? I hope not.' She gulped inside and started to get nervous. Her back ached a lot not just on the journey but the injury she got from the fall. She winced but she didn't let him know.<br>Once they got deep into the cave, they've reached to a room with a pool. The room was filled with glowing crystals with different variety of colors that made the room mesmerizing to look at. She got confused on why he was taking her here when Arthur started to put her down.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is a healing chamber." he said.

"A healing chamber?"

"Correct, once you get in on the pool your wounds will slowly heal."

"But Arthur, I'm not injured that much. But are you?" she asked.

"Nay, I am fine but you needed to be healed." he said and went to her back. He crossed his arms and he started to untie the ribbons of her dress.

"What are you doing?" she slapped his hands.

"I am undressing you. You cannot bathe with your clothes on. Now hold still." he gripped her.

She was blushing hard. He untied the ribbons and set aside her hair. (Name) was going to protest but Arthur continued anyway. She surrendered and let the demon prince continue. Her undergarments got visible when he started to slid her dress down but then…

"How does this strange fabric come off?" he asked and starting plucking the thing.

Her bra. He was referring at her bra, and she could see it in his expression, the moment he decided to tug it off. That third leap and drop of her heart had her answering huffily, "It's a bra, and it's not coming off. If you think I'm going to stand here while you examine everything I'm wearing—"

"Nay, your raiments interest me not," he interrupted, though he was tugging now.

Her arms came up immediately to cross in front of her. Pillaging and raping might have been standard practice in his world, but this wasn't hers, it was his. Sternly now, and desperately trying to overlook the fact that she was standing there only half-dressed, she said, "I won't let you what you want to do. You just can't take anything you want from me. You can't just force a woman to do this!"

He merely grinned at that. "And I ask you why not?"

She paused. "You're missing the point –"

"Nay, I understand you plainly, woman. You wish me to stop, yet that I will not do. I'll let you know that I have a large appetite."

"For food?" she asked.

"For fighting… and women. And it has been too long ere I have enjoyed the pleasures of a comely wench."

'Why do I have an odd feeling I hate the word wench?' she thought. "Well I'm sorry to hear that, but you'll have to continue your abstinence a little longer."

"I think not." he smirked.

Still protesting, Arthur continued sliding her dress down but he stopped to her hip level when he suddenly gasped. She looked at him and saw his worrying eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your back," he touched the cuts and marks of her back making (Name) winced in pain. "Just as I thought, it was not just a normal fall." he mumbled and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Hey, don't apologies okay? It'll heal so don't worry." she reassures her. "If you don't mind Arthur, I'll do the rest from here. You are not getting this for free." she shot.

"Nay, you will need my assistance. Besides, the pool will not heal you faster without my powers. It still needs a spell to make its full effect." he reminded.

"In other words,"

"I'm bathing with you."

"What! No, I am not bathing with you! No, stop this. Forget it!" she turns away from him. She hid her upper body with her arms. Her dress is still hangs on her hip.

"Why are you, humans, so conscious about revealing their bodies? There is nothing to be ashamed off." he said and went near her ear. "Besides, I owe you my life, remember?" he whispered making (Name) shiver.

"S-Still, this is not – no, we shouldn't be –

He kissed her directly, giving her no chance to continue. When they broke up, (Name) turned pink and lowered her head but Arthur raised her chin and whispered. "Do you want me to grovel?" he asked.  
>She looked away from him but then Arthur embraced her bare waist and his hands touching her skin.<br>"(Name), please grant me one wish. Show me what love is just for this day. I want to know how this feelings works and I want to feel it. Do it for me."

(Name) was having second thoughts. 'This is completely insane! He is really pushing me so hard. But somehow I want to grant his wish.' she thought. 'But then… I can't love him.' She didn't respond and lowered her head.  
>He took it as a 'Yes' and with no second thoughts, he continued to slide down her dress. With every touch Arthur is making, (Name) can't resist but to feel delighted of the touch. When her dress fell on the cold stone floor, it was only her undergarments that remained on her body. Arthur was delighted on the view and he shortens his distance on (Name). "(Name), undress Me." he whispered.<p>

(Name) looked up to his eyes and saw his wanting cavern. With her hands working, she unzipped his turtleneck shirt and timidly she slid it to remove it. 'Oh god, help me. He's just so intimidating.' she prayed when she finally viewed his upper body. His body was slim as ever and his chests were muscular. His muscular but leaned body was just so tempting to look at. She can't take it anymore. How much more when she saw his lower— no, she can't do it. She has to stop.

"Continue, woman." he whispered when he noticed she stopped.

"No, I can't do it." she blushed.

**TOMARE! (STOP!) The other details contains LEMON! Skip it! You're being warned! Scroll down until you reached the SAFE ZONE or End…**

Arthur looked at her unknowingly on why did she stop but then he took her hands and placed it on his pants to help her remove it. (Name) was taken by surprise when Arthur had already finished unbuckling his pants. "Now, continue." he ordered. (Name) blushed harder and her mind was now arguing with her. There was no turning back now. He's waiting for her to do it. Slowly, she unzipped his pants and then she touched his groins to start pulling it down. When she did that, Arthur had groaned by her touch. He tugged her to continue and then she has finally pulled it down. Arthur was left with nothing to wear that made (Name) blushed even more. It was her first time seeing a man in full glory! She looked away but somehow Arthur was able to remove her undergarments making her startled. She didn't have to protest anymore because it was all too late now. The both of them are now standing, naked. Arthur looked at her with pleasure and desire. He drew her forward to touch their bodies, feeling the heat. Both of them groaned on the sensation and Arthur nuzzled her. "(Name), you're so beautiful." he moaned when (Name) touched a sensitive spot there.

"Arthur," she moaned.

**SAFE ZONE**

Arthur lifted her up in bridal style and they entered on the pool. The pool was rather warm and it relaxes her a little. The water only reached to their hips so they were able to sit. He laid (Name) on the ends of the pool to lean her there. As soon as the crystals glowed randomly, he lifted his arms and then a magic circle appeared on the pool. "Light magic: Lights of healing!" he chanted and then the pooled glowed in pure white and then returned to normal. Arthur went near (Name) and then he started scooping water to wash her back. It was working. Her wounds slowly healed as the water takes its effect on her. (Name) closed her eyes to cool herself on the effect. She can't help but to blush every touch Arthur was making on her back. It felt ticklish too. "Your back will heal soon." he said.

"A-Arigato, Arthur." she said quietly. She can't dare to look at him again. She just can't. 'I mustn't fall in love with him.' she reminded.

* * *

><p>Silence ruled the atmosphere as they continued to bathe. When Arthur seems to stop, she looked to face him. He looked at her enticingly that he moved forward. He sat in front of her and then touched her face. He washed her face and her neck and then the cuts were all gone in an instant!<p>

"Just soak on the water a little bit longer to fully recover." he said.

"Arthur, who taught you to do this?" she changed topic. She scooped some water to wash his chest. Her hands delicately touching his body and then cupped his cheeks.

"My mother, she taught me everything she knew. She specialize light magic and water, that's why I know a lot of spells. I also inherit my father's dark magic and fire." he informed her.

"Your mother, what does she look like?"

"Well," he drifted. "She was beautiful and a wise woman. They said I looked a lot like her considering I inherit her hair color and eyes. I looked nothing like my father." he chuckled. "She was a powerful dragon that my father locked his eyes on." he said.

"You must be very talented, Arthur." she commented.

"You could say that, yes." he nodded and (Name) smiled warmly and then she suddenly splashed water onto his face making him to feel annoyed. "What was that for?" he asked annoyingly.

"You're so serious you know that? Haven't you tried laughing once in your life?" she giggled and then she splashed some more water onto him. But Arthur grabbed her hand making (Name) stop. She gulped that maybe he'll get mad at her but surprisingly, he splashed back at her.

"Hey, no fair!" she let out a giggle.

"That is for splashing into my face without my notice." He smirked.

"You're no fun, you know that?" she pouted.

"Get used to it, lady." He chuckled and then splashed her more.  
>They did more splashing and they laughed as they continue their merriment moments. (Name) didn't noticed that she was about to fall from behind due to Arthur's body moving forward. Briskly, she fell from her back making Arthur to hover her body. They let out a laugh and then (Name) abreast to him.<p>

"This is what 'love' is Arthur. Being happy with the one you care about." She whispered. Arthur widened his eyes when he realized what she meant and then she continued. "And this is what they do when they're in love, in a right way." (Name) cupped his cheeks and then she kissed him with softness and sweetness. Arthur couldn't help it but to kiss her back fiercely. This is what he was waiting for, for her to kiss him back.

When they separated, Arthur looked at her warmly and said; "Love… What an amazing feeling..."

(Name) turned around to hide herself from him. 'I can't believe I did that.' she bit her lower lip and cross her arms to hide her upper body. "That's all I can show you." she said.

Without her anticipating, Arthur went near to her back and slipped his hands on her body to embrace. (Name)'s eyes widened but eventually got soften when Arthur had started placing soft kisses on her cheeks and her head. She leaned on him; feeling relaxed by his kisses everywhere but then… her brows frowned and feeling the urge to cry. She nuzzled on his neck and touched his cheeks from behind since Arthur was resting his chin on her shoulder. He noticed her reaction and he whispered; "(Name), be mine."

Tears rolled on her face. She can't deny anymore. She can't deny the fact that she was now in love with him. It maybe only on a short notice but… his affection was too strong. No man had ever showed this to her. It's more than a love of a friend, more than a love of a parent. But… reality scratched her heart, realizing that he's a Demon. She can't be with him. She closed her eyes as her heart ached. "I… can't be yours."

"Why?" he said with a sad tone.

"I… I—

**TOMARE! (STOP!) The other details contains LEMON! Skip it! You're being warned! Scroll down until you reached the SAFE ZONE or End…**

He spun her to face him and they started to stare at each other and then he made his attempt. He moved forward to make (Name) leaned on the wall. He hover her and (Name) sit still to look into his emerald green eyes. Like their minds read at each other, they started to kiss and this time (Name) kissed back. Arthur touched her neck and brushed her scalp to pull her harder while (Name) encircled her hands on his neck to cling onto him. Arthur licked her bottom lip to ask permission to access inside and (Name) gradually opened it and then their tongues met. They licked at each other as if there tasting at each other. Oh, it tasted like heaven! Both of them couldn't help but to moan and groaned all the way of the kiss until they broke up and found themselves breathless. "(Name), you taste so divine." he panted. He went near her face to kiss her again. (Name) gladly accepted his kiss and they kissed with passion and lust. "(Name), touch Me." he whispered from their kiss. (Name) heard his request and begins to touch his chest and touched his hardening nipple. She massaged it making Arthur groaned on their kiss. "More." he huskily said. (Name) went lower and touched his stomach and abs. Arthur groaned and move closer to access more. (Name) almost lay down on the water as Arthur continues to move forward.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES. <strong>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>(A sad chapter)<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

But when she knew what she was doing, she widened her eyes and closed her lips shut. She back away from him but Arthur was still kissing her lips. (Name) pushed him away that made him stop and looked at her confusingly.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked.

"Arthur, I'm sorry but… this isn't right. I shouldn't have done that. I –"

He kissed her again but (Name) pushed him away with all her might. He twitched his eyebrows in confusion.

"No!" she exclaimed.

He approached her. "Why?"

"I don't… love you." she lied.

He narrowed his eyes. "I thought for sure you LOVED me when you started to kiss me!" he growled angrily.

"I-I was just showing you how love works and how it felt. I didn't agree to this." she looked away.

He went near her and gripped his hands on her shoulder and pinned her on the wall. "Unbelievable. You even stopped me for doing what I want and yet you can't even fulfill my wish. How lowly are you humans can be? What else do I have to do when I've already tasted you? "

"You… wouldn't understand." She got terrified.

"I can't understand? Is that all you can say to me? Or are you just being a leman?" he fumed. His angry tone was just unbearable to hear. Guilt lurked her greatly that she bit her lower lip really hard and then she started to sob. "I'm… I'm sorry, okay?" she cried. She can't find her voice to continue that she hiccupped when she burst into tears.

Arthur widened his eyes in shock that he let go. He lowered his head as he watched the beautiful girl crying in front of him. Suddenly to his surprise, he felt sadness and it ache his heart drastically but then suddenly felt a strange force coming. Arthur had kissed her right brow and then he helped her to stand up. "We should leave this place for now. They might be hunting for us." he said seriously. (Name) nodded timidly and then they started to dress themselves and left the cave with echoed footsteps.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after the attack of the Prince…<p>

"Azura, you have failed!" the white-haired man, Avioun, exclaimed and punished the Ice mage with his rage.

"I'm sorry, my lord! Please, give me another chance!" she pleaded as she quivers like a frightening bug.

"That is NOT an excuse! You have failed to Lord Azarias and that I cannot accept."

He continued to whip the woman.

"That is enough, Avioun." a deep voice approached.

"M-My lord, pardon me for Azura's failure. I shall chastise this woman for her unsuccessful mission to the Prince." he bowed.

"Nay, she has done what she has to do and I've finally found of where he is currently located." he smirked.

"My lord, what should be our feat?" he asked.

"We must kill the young Prince before the ceremony. The possession ceremony of my brother's throne is at near and the throne must belong to me and without the Prince's presence will be a possible chance that I'll become the next King. I shall assign this task to you, Azura." he eyed the injured woman.

"My lord," she managed to bow. "What may I serve you?"

"Since I was a former vassal of my brother, I still hold a small amount of ghouls that are capable to do illicit tasks. These ghouls are my brother's former knights and now they do not serve him. I want you to lead them to this direction." he casted a mirror the wall and appeared a picture of the two of them walking on the forest.

"My lord, are they by any chance in the deep part of the forest of silence?" she asked.

"Aye, they are. And I want you to go and meet them. This is your last chance Ice Mage before I replace you with someone who is more capable." he looked to his side. A petite woman with pink hair appeared grimly.

"Shiva!"

"Tch. You are just disgusting as ever." she mocked.

"Watch your mouth!" she fires back.

"Whatever." she struck her tongue out making Azura pissed off.

"Grr…" she growled. "Your mockery doesn't work on me, Shiva or haven't you forgotten that you failed?

"Shut up! If it wasn't for that human girl, I could have got him!" she fires.

"Human?" Avioun asked.

"You know the one who's with the prince?"

"That's preposterous! How could she be a human? I've already met her with the prince when we engage in battle."

"Silenced!" Azarias commanded. They silenced and he continued. "While it is true that my nephew planned on marrying a human then we should not worry about her. But then we should not underestimate her capabilities. I sensed something binding within her that is true power but I do not know what it is. That's why you, Azura, should finish the girl as well."

"Yes, my lord."

"So Lord Azarias-sama, when do I appear to the young prince again?" she asked cutely.

"Be patient, my dear. You will appear soon when I sorted my plans." he looked back at the mage. "Go now, Azura and do not disappoint Me." he commanded.

"Yes, my lord." she bowed and left the room in purple mist.

When they got outside the cave, rain poured the ground rather heavily. Heavy clouds darkened their surroundings. It was suppose to be noon and they did not expected to be this dark. (Name) looked disappointed as she looked at the heavy clouds. 'There is no stopping this. The rain looks heavy.' she frowned. She looked at her side and saw Arthur taking out his cloak and covered his head on his hood. 'Good for him.' she thought. When Arthur stepped outside, he spread his mighty wings and looked back at (Name). 'Is he gonna fly?' she asked herself.

"Come now, woman." he called.

"Uh…" she looked at him confusingly. 'Is he letting me poured down the rain?' she complained inside.

He sighed and went near her and to her surprise; she was covered by his wings. She looked at him bewildered.

"Since we cannot share my cloak, I suggest you hover on my wings. We are in haste." he said rather seriously.

Hearing the tone of his voice, (Name) lowered her head. 'He is definitely mad at me." she cowered and they started to walk.

It was rather the quietest hour that she ever experienced on her entire life as they continue to walk. She did not bother to complain nor asked question on where they exactly are they going. She just followed him as long as her tiring legs can. She was getting tired of walking even though she was fully healed. She tried to talk but on the looks of his face, he was in a hurry. He kept glancing on his surroundings as if he noticed something. She also felt it too like there's someone watching them. She felt uncomfortable with it but not as more uncomfortable of what she was now. Though she was hovered by his wings, she can't help herself but to distance away from him since she still felt like he is still mad at her. She lowered her head and tries to think of her situation. 'What on earth am I still doing here? I really needed to go home. They might be looking for me. They're must be very worried. Ma and pa must be sad right about now of me being missing. Shizu and Kasumi must be searching for me right about now.' she frowned. 'What am I going to do now? I really needed to go back. I have so much work to do. I need to be with them; my family and friends. What the hell with it. I need to escape away from him since he can't take me home.' the thought about this made her paused that she stopped walking. Her eyes wanted to start crying because her heart was aching for the thought that Arthur was not going to take her home.

He had really had to stop and look at the woman who was with him. She was standing in the heavy rain with her fist rounded. He looked sadden at her that he went back to get her. When he was near, he lifted her up into his arms and said; "You must be weary." he started walking. (Name) entwined her cold hand into her own and cringed like a child. He looked at her painfully, knowing that she was depressed. "We're going to a nearby village outside the forest of silence. I have a long time friend there that can help us acquire shelter." he looked at her but (Name) was not looking at his gaze. She simply nodded and clung unto him when he started to run very fast. She gasped and broadened her eyes when the rain drops slowly faded. There was no rain on this part of the forest but then suddenly, a knife came towards their direction that she screamed in horror. Arthur swiftly dodged the object and he stopped to confront the mysterious attacker. He looked around and his eyes glowed on the sense. "Show yourself!" he growled.

Ghouls started to came out from underground and casted their weapons out. They slowly approach the couple and they mumbled; "Get the girl!"

(Name) didn't understand what they've said but she was so sure enough that they were not friendly. She cowered in horror. 'Oh how I hate this. They're much scarier than on TV.'

Arthur had let her down and hid her on a tree. "Please stay here. Do not be seen by the ghouls or you'll get caught." he whispered and took out his Excalibur and attacked.

They were only two phantoms that showed up but it looked that Arthur was having a hard time attacking them. He cannot hit them with his sword for it just pass through them. They were phantoms after all. She didn't like the idea. She tried her best not to be seen by them and hide herself on the trunk of the tree.

"Light magic: Lights of heaven!" he casted and then a huge light formed from above that the two ghouls groaned in pain as the light slowly consumed them and then disappeared.

'Way the go, Arthur!' she cheered inside but didn't know the trouble behind her back.

When he felt a faded presence, he looked back at (Name) and saw the other one behind her. "(Name)!" he called in horror.

(Name) turned around and gasped as she saw the other ghoul holding a sword, ready to chop her neck off. She tilted in fear and couldn't move her feet. She awaited the sword to strike her but suddenly her body unconsciously moved on its own that she was able to dodge the attack but barely. She got a cut on her shoulder and her crimson blood rolled down. She winced in pain and sprinted her way away from the phantom. She saw the phantom holding its sword with her blood on it but to her disbelief, it disappeared. She looked puzzled on why the ghoul just vanished. Her feet suddenly got weakened that she knelt down on the ground and started panting. "It hurts." she hissed. She holds on to it as the young dragon went to approach her.

"(Name)," he bends down to her side.

"It's okay, I'm fine." she panted but he was not buying it. From the looks on her face she was gravely hurt.

He took her hand off and he gasped in horror as he saw crimson blood painted on her shoulder. He hurriedly carried her to a strong tree and he leaned her gently.  
>(Name) winced as she moved to lean herself on the tree. She looked at him and saw his painful face. "It's nothing serious, it's just a cut." she reassures her.<p>

"(Name)," his voice sounded pained. "How could I let myself be so careless?" he lowered his head and angered himself.

"Arthur, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself to this." she cupped his cheeks to reassure his worry. When he looked up, she saw his most pained expression. She gasped and frowned. "Arthur…"

He sat in front of her and took her bloody hand. He ripped a piece of cloth from his cloak and wiped the stains of blood. He didn't bother to look at her in the eye that made (Name) worried. He was so upset to himself that he was not able to protect her.  
>She can see it in his eyes. Those pained eyes of his, so sad. When he was done, he tried to wipe it on the injured part but (Name) winced when did that. "It hurts." she said quietly but Arthur heard her. He looked up to meet her eyes and touched her delicate skin with his long dark fingernails. She was not sure if she should be afraid or be comforted by his touch. He shortens his distance to her face and he brushed her cheeks with his. Soft skins collided that she gasped from his movement.<p>

"(Name), I may not be able to heal you but I can tend it if you let me do my way. It may hurt a little but the pains will just subside." he whispered and she nodded in response.

(Name) stiffened when he had started unbuttoning her dress and slid the sleeves down to her elbow. He reared his face and a great leap came from her heart when he started licking her wound. She shivered on the sensation she is feeling right now. She didn't know what to react if she should be pained or be delighted by his touch as his tongue continued licking her. With every lick and touch he is making, he had done it with passion that she can't help but to blush and groan. "Arthur…"

"Just a little bit longer." his mouth was covered with blood all over.

"…" is her response.

* * *

><p>When he was done, he wiped the remaining stains of blood off her shoulder and ripped another cloth to bandage it. "That should do it for the meantime. When we get to the village we'll buy some healing potion for that." he stood up.<p>

"Will that be a bit too much?" she asked and stood up.

"Nay, your wound must remain unseen for it will give suspicion to other demons."

"Why is that?"

"Your blood can ruin your disguise. The color of it mayhap recognized by them that you're human. And also…" he paused. "Nay, never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"Nay, it sounds ridiculous."

"I insist!"  
>"Your blood," he blushed and turned around. "It has this… <em>scent<em>. I-It makes me…" he hesitated.

"What?" she walked to face him, now curious.

"N-Nay, forget what I've said." he didn't meet her eye.

"What?" she insist. But when she peak, she saw him licking the remaining blood from his mouth and gasped. "!"

"It makes me… _hungry._" his expression was enough to tell her that she was delicious!

'Oh god, help me. He's acting like a vampire!' she gulped and backed away from him.

"Y-You're mistaken. I would never make you my meal, (Name)." he returned to his senses.

"Y-Yeah…" she sweat drops. 'Does this mean he was acting like that earlier because he finds me delicious? I hope not. I should be careful to him from now on.'

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Darkness lingered around deep part of the forest of silence as the ghouls hurriedly flutter to convene with the Ice Mage. Cloak hover them on their boned structure with their reapers and swords dangled behind them. Humming came from the phantoms as they resonates the sound of darkness; thrilled by the excitement they haven't experienced for centuries. As they disembarked, the ice mage saunter towards the phantoms and glower at them.

"Have you acquired it?" she asked.

"Aye…" the skeletal phantom said huskily and handed the ice mage the sword with red blood stains.

"So, it's true." Azura observed the blade and saw the color.

"Aye… the girl looked demon… but it was just an illusion… to hide her identity." the other ghoul replied.

"But how did she acquire such illusion?"

"The girl… have something with her… the necklace… gave her that power."

"I see." she summoned a mirror. "I shall report this to Lord Azarias and then, we shall locate their whereabouts. We should follow them."

"The prince… and the girl… are heading to a village…"

"We cannot… enter there…"

"And why not?" she glared.

"A barrier… prevented us to enter…"

"It is wise… to locate them when they leave… and attack them at night…"

"Useless souls," she murmurs. "Fine, we shall attack them when they leave."

Evil laughter echoed the forest as the ghouls danced in excitement. They flutter away and roamed around the forest.

Droplets trickled down from the trees and rolled down on the flowers. The scent of tulips and lavender wander around the surroundings as the misty afternoon clings around the forest. The forest was not warm as it should be; slightly dark clouds still ruled the sky and coldness lingered everywhere. The demon prince and the human still walked their way to their destination.

(Name) was now using Arthur's cloak to conceal her identity leaving him to wear his turtleneck black shirt with his wings broadened to desiccate them. (Name) shivered from the coldness of the forest. She clasped her hand with hers to keep herself warm but it was not working for her other hand was cold as well. She puffed a warming air from her lungs to temperate her cold hands and then covered herself more on the cloak to acquire warmth. She lifted her face up to look forward and saw Arthur walking further ahead of her. She gasped and scurried her way to catch unto him. When she was beside him, she panted exhaustingly and looked up to catch his gaze. He was not looking at her nor did he notice her running. He just walked forward with a serious face. 'Is he still mad at me?' she frowned. She was upset and her mind drifted elsewhere. She shouldn't have kissed him. She shouldn't have showed him what she felt. She shouldn't have _trust_ him since from the beginning. Being stuck out here was his fault! Or was it hers… She sighed exasperatedly. It was hers alright but she can't lie to herself, not that she wanted to lie to him. She trusted him. She shouldn't have lied to him. She should have told him what she felt from inside. She should have just told him she loved him. But she can't. Knowing that they can't be together and she already knew that since from the beginning. But… she wanted to be his. She looked at his hand and felt the urge to hold it. 'Even if I can't be with him, at least I could show him that I cared.' she thought and unconsciously touched the palm of his hand and then entwined his fingers with hers. She gripped it tightly even if he doesn't return her touch.

Arthur walked unconsciously straightforward, knowing that he had so many thoughts occupying his mind. He needed to think of another plan, another way to end his crisis. He needed options, answers. He needed to settle this situation as soon as possible. But then… his plans were not going well as he had planned in mind. He thought that the Oracle's readings were easy to conclude. He thought for sure that searching his wife-to-be was an easy task. 'But,' He was disappointed, knowing that… the woman who was with him wasn't going to be his. He didn't understand why. 'How could she say I cannot have her? How could she even deny me?' he was confused. He didn't notice a single thing from his surroundings until… a hand touched his. He widened his eyes and turned to face her but she was looking down that he wasn't able to catch her gaze. But then he felt a strange feeling by just holding her hand. It felt like holding warm mittens, so soft and warm. 'This feeling, it makes me want to grasp It.' he thought. 'But, why does my chest felt hurt? I can't understand.'

(Name) had turned her gaze up when Arthur had grasped her hand tightly. She stared at him quizzically when they had stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Let us continue. We're almost there." he replied and then he picked up his pace.

(^J^)

After a while, they have exited the forest and sooner they've reached to a village full of fairies and pixies flying around. (Name) had to widened her eyes and rubbed her eyes in disbelieve. 'This can't be true? Fairies and pixies existed?' she rubbed her eyes once more to make sure if she wasn't hallucinating but she wasn't. They were there! Flying and roaming around!

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Uh yes, I'm fine."

"Shall we go?" he walked ahead of her.

"W-Wait!" she trailed beside him.

When they entered, (Name) was looking sideways as she observed the village. It was rather lively and heart welcoming. Their houses were so adorable! Large mushrooms as their houses weren't so bad to look after all. It's like looking a virtual world. She glanced to her right and saw some pixies helping the fairies water the flowers, some are selling fruits and veils and some are now busy closing down because the sun was setting. It must have been sunny here all day. She couldn't see a slightest water puddle on the ground. 'Maybe the rain hasn't poured out here yet.' she thought noticing the gray clouds above them. When she was able to observe more, she noticed that the fairies were about their height, more like human height. She was enlightened by the atmosphere when she heard music playing further a house and some fairies and pixies danced along with it. 'This is so nice!' she jigged inside. But then her vision began to get blurry. Her head started to spin like hell that she might faint any minute now. When she tries to return to her senses, she noticed that some were watching them. She felt herself breathless when one fairy came to approached them. She got numbed when an armored fairy guy stared at them suspiciously. 'This is bad.' she feared.

But to her surprise, the armored fairy bend down before them and announced; "Welcome, my prince and visitor." The other fairies followed.

"Eh?" (Name) blinked.

"Please," Arthur raised his right palm.

"What ails you here, my prince?" the officer asked.

"I will be visiting my old friend here, nothing much." he replied. A large crowd formed around them as they welcomed their Prince and of course, (Name), she was not noticed.

"Your Excellency, would you like to join our gorge this later evening?" a young female fairy asked.

But another fairy pushed herself in on the crowd. "Your Majesty, please come with us! We – "

Another fairy interrupted. "My prince, you should come with us! We'll make sure your going to have a great time and – Stop pushing!" she said annoyance. More young female fairies entered the crowd.

*Squeals* "My prince! You're so handsome!" more squealing came from the crowd.

"Please, help yourselves. I will accompany my friend, Sylvia this evening. Just enjoy the rest of the festivities." he said rather coolly making them to squeal loudly.

'Wow, he is so calm when it comes to the public.' (Name) smiled inside.

"Your Majesty may I ask who you are with?" another young female fairy noticed.

"I uh —

"Excuse us, we will be on your way now." he grabbed (Name)'s hand and walked away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>When they got further away, they stopped for a brief moment when (Name) had suddenly paused to catch up her breath. Her cut suddenly bleed out because of all that running and it made Arthur glowed his eyes on the scent and dragged her on the alley. Since no one was there to see them, he took off her hood to check her injury. There were only few bloods that came out but he was aware that (Name) had become pale because of blood loss. He took off the bandages and he licked the red liquor on her shoulder.<p>

"It hurts." she winced.

"Bare with me, (Name)." he had pinned her on the wall and shortened his distance to access more.

"Arthur,"

"We'll get you healed soon for now just bare with me. The scent of your blood is spreading but good thing there are no demons lurking around this part." he cleaned the remaining substance off her shoulder and carefully not to hurt her. He ripped another cloth from his cloak to replace the bandages and then he wiped his mouth to remove the remaining blood.

(Name) had closed her eyes to resist the stinging sensation on her shoulder. She panted slowly for her heart to slow down from beating. "Okay…" she weakly said. She looked up to face him and was now aware on their position. Arthur was leaning her close and had embraced her protectively. Their gaze locked up as (Favorite eye color) eyes meets emerald eyes. 'Those eyes again, so sad.' she thought.

He was waved by his emotions that he had reared his face to kiss her. It was rather soft and gentle. She closed her eyes and this time, she didn't bother to lie on her feelings she had for him. But it was just so sooner that he distance away from her. He looked rather shocked and confused as well.

She frown her brows. "Arthur,"

"(Name)," he brushed his scalp with his hand and lowered his head. "Nay, please forgive—

(Name) had fallen on him and took his hand to entwine it with hers. Arthur grabbed her immediately as (Name) rested her head on his chest. She panted slowly and reached her arms on his neck to cling unto him.

"!" he gasped.

"… Ar…thu…" she murmured quietly. She wanted to say something but she couldn't find her voice and her body was too weak to move. She suddenly felt so dizzy and weak, and cold.

Arthur had carried her bridal style as he shook her. "(Name)?" he called but she didn't response.

She heard his call but she doesn't have any strength left to answer. All she sees is that everything started to get blurry and then it became pitch black. His voice became an echoing sound.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 11<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **  
>This is a work of <strong>FICTION.<strong> Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination are used **FICTITIOUSLY.** Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of either the author.

In this story, I used England/ Arthur from Hetalia as one of the main characters of the story. I DO NOT OWE HIM!

**Arthur Kirkland or simply England (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Story made by ME(Flor03MidoriTsurugusa) and my friend (Aya-chan)  
>Idea of this story came from my sister, Hazumi (though she doesn't have a Fanfiction account)<strong>

PLEASE DO NOT COPY NOR EDIT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT YOURS, SO BACK OFF!  
>Please OBEY COPYRIGHT LAWS AND INTERNET RULES.<p>

Thank you...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO <strong>Hidekazu Himaruya<strong> SO DO NOT SUE US! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

*Budum* *Budum* *Budum*

'A heart beat..?' she thought to herself.

*Budum* *Budum* *Budum*

'Where am I?' she opened her eyes and saw a wooden ceiling. She found herself lying on the bed and she sat up immediately. An aching sensation came from her head as memories from yesterday rushed in to her mind. She tried to study the area. The room was rather small and warm to look at as sunlight reflected the wooden floor and ceiling. A small wooden varnished table on the right corner with a matching chair on it. A wooden drawer on the opposite corner with a mirror hanged on the wall beside it. From the looks of it, this is somebody's room that she is sleeping in. 'Morning already?' she yawned and stretched. It was rather strange that she hadn't felt pained or weak anymore. She looked at her shoulder; she was shocked to see that the cut was cleanly gone! That's not all, she was naked! 'Where on Earth are my clothes gone to?' she panicked. She searched underneath her blanket and then to her sides but they were nowhere to be found.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Ekk!" (Name) squeaked as the door knocked. She began to feel nervous on who could that person be. She gulped inside and waited for the person to come in and then to her surprise, it was a middle aged woman that came in.

"Ah, so you are awake now my dear." she smiled and placed a tray of fruits on the table.

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here?"

*Chuckles* "Come now, dear one question at a time. I was so glad that the potion worked on you." the woman sat on the bed. "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked warmly.

"I-I'm fine, but a little bit dizzy."

"Ah," she went to retrieve the tray. "You must be hungry dear. Here have some fruits." she placed the tray on her bed.

"Oh, thank you." she took the tray and placed it on her lap. She smiled at the woman. But then she was still conscious because she didn't have her clothes on. "Uhm…" she mumbled.

"Hm? What is it dear?"

"W-Where are my clothes?" she asked shyly.

"Ah, I still have them washed but it needs to be dried." she went to a cabinet and opened a drawer full of clothes. "But you can wear my daughter's clothes, she doesn't mind. I think you are about her size?" she presented the garment to her.

(Name) took a bite from the fruit from the tray. "Hmm..? Pfft!" But she spit it out abruptly and widened her eyes in shock when she saw it. She covered her mouth from embarrassment. It was a blue sleeveless shirt, a mini navy blue skirt, paired with long azure blue gloves and cute sparkled sandals. "But, it looked so enticing." she complained.

"Nonsense dear, it will fit you just perfectly." she reassured her with her smile. "Would you like to change before you continue to eat?" she asked and (Name) nodded. "Okay then, I shall leave you and this here." she placed the clothes on the bed and left to the door.

(Name) placed the tray off her lap and took the clothing from her bed. "Seriously, should I wear this? I wonder if she ever sees me as a human." she began to get worried. "Come to think of it I'm not sure what kind of disguise I'm wearing." she exhaled exasperatedly. "I guess I have no choice." she stood up from the bed and began changing.

* * *

><p>"Eh… I need a mirror." she sighs and went to the mirror besides the drawer. When she faced it, she gasped that she almost fell from behind. She reared it and she began to examine herself. She has long ears! She has fangs! She has long fingernails! And surprisingly, she had wings from her back! But when she tried to touch it, she can't feel it. She looked at her hands but they were not long as what she saw on the mirror. "What's going on?" she was about to get paranoid but she was able to calm herself. "Okay (Name), breath!" she inhaled and then exhaled.<p>

She looked at herself again on the mirror and then back to her real hand. No doubt that this was her disguise all along. She looked demon from the eyes of others but she was a human for real. 'Could it be this is the necklace's doing?' (Name) looked at the sparkling necklace from her neck and then she returned her gaze on the clothing she was wearing. It looked rather okay but her back was a little bit bare. Probably it was design to it because fairies have wings but hers were bigger but she didn't seem to feel it. The blue sleeveless shirt was a little bit smaller that her belly button was shown. The skirt was small too; more likely three inches above her knees. More likely the clothes that she was wearing were barely covering her whole figure and she was uncomfortable with it. Their clothes are just so revealing! "Will I look okay with this?" she modeled on the mirror. 'I looked like a fairy. I maybe looked good but, now way in hell I'm wearing this! I need to ask her if she had another clothes I could borrow.' she hoped and went to the door but her stomach was saying otherwise. "Maybe eating first could be okay?" she went to the bed to retrieve the tray of fruits and placed it on the table. She took a rainbow-colored fruit, which she didn't know what it is, that has a shape like an apple and then she sat on the chair comfortably like her very own room. She crossed her legs and began munching this delectable fruit that she had never tasted this so delicious before. "Hmmm…" She hummed on the flavor.

But her mind kicked her hard; realizing on what she was doing. "What the hell am I doing feeling relaxed all of the sudden?!" she jerked off on the chair and tries to spit the fruit out but it had already reached to her stomach. She rubbed her stomach but there was no way of vomiting it out. "Eww. What am I thinking about puking it out." she scolded. "Okay, let's see here." she unconsciously paced. "I'm currently trapped in somebody's bedroom, and then a lady showed up acting very nice to me and offered me some fruits to eat and then she took my clothes to wash them and forced me to wear this fairy dress." she pointed her hands sideways every time she pointed out her situation. "Oh, what on Earth could a fantasy character would do in a situation like this?" she sighed exasperatedly. "Should I escape? Yes, that would be my choice. This situation is like from 'Hansel and Gretel' where a witch disguised herself and then treated me nicely and then fed me and then maybe… she will cook me! Oh, this could be a logical explanation!" she hammed her hand in conclusion. "That's it! I'm going to escape through that window!" she pointed and then dashed herself like a kid. She went there and opened it. Morning air breezed her hair as she looked outside. She was now facing a cliff and saw the sun rising up. She looked down and saw how high she was from her spot. She gulped nervously and decided to back away. "Err. Maybe escaping from the window is a bad idea." she sighed disappointedly. "But I have wings right? Surely I can fly with it? No, this is just an illusion." she started to imagine.

**Imagination: **

"VODKAA~!" she dive on the cliff but she stumbled on a big rock and then rolled down on the grassy hill and then get hit on the rock and then rolled some more hill and then get hit on the rock and then get rolled down on the hill again. The result is that she'll get herself killed.

**Imagination Ended**

"Why would I say Vodka?" she sweats dropped. "I think I've watched too much anime."

*Knock* *Knock*

"!" she gasped.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

(Name) walked quietly towards the door and then she leaned closer on the wooden surface. "W-Who is it?"

"Uh-(Name)? Sylvia told me you have awaked. Can I come in?" Arthur's voice came from the opposite side.

"Oh crap!" she looked down on her dress and saw that she was still wearing the dress that Sylvia had given her. "No!" she responded.

"What? Why not?"

"Just don't come in for now okay?"

"What's going on there?" he asked cautiously. He started to push the door open making (Name) to push the opposite direction to avoid him from entering.

"N-Nothing much really. You can go now."

"Why are you not letting me enter?" he pushed again with force.

"J-Just don't… for now okay?" she gritted and pushed with all her might. She pushed and pushed, trying her best for him not to enter. She doesn't want to see him looking like this! She'll be too shy about it but she was not winning for she was already pushed back slowly as Arthur's brute force was too strong for her to handle. "Darn it…" she cursed. She needed another plan. She needed to think one fast! She looked around her surrounding and saw the blankets on the bed. 'That's it!' her mind concluded. "I only have one shot at this." she took a deep breath and then she executed her plan. She sprinted out on the door making Arthur to stumble from the force he used from pushing that he fell on the floor and (Name) hurriedly grabbed the blanket from the bed and she wrapped herself with it.

Arthur had to get up from the floor. With his wobbly feet going, he was able to stand in his two feet but barely enough because his body was still wobbly. When he looked up, with an annoyed face, he saw (Name) all wrapped up with blanket. "You," he searched for the wall for support. "Why did you do that so early in the morning?" his angry tone was present.

(Name) shivered because the aura of the room became darkened. "I-It wasn't my fault! If you weren't so persistent then you wouldn't have fallen yourself on the floor like that!" she resisted herself not to laughing. "Pfftt!" she giggled.

Arthur was even more irritated. "You,"

(Name) laughed out loud. "Ha ha! I've got to admit it was rather funny." It was the most unusual thing she had ever seen! A demon prince getting fall himself on the floor! What other thing be funnier than that! "I'm so sorry, _red nose!_" she teased.

Arthur turned to his right to see his reflection and he _did_ have red nose due to the impact of the fall. He twitched his eyebrows in annoyance as (Name) continued to laugh at his embarrassment.

She covered her mouth, seeing Arthur closing the door and approached her.

"What are you hiding there, lady?" he tugged the blanket.

"S-Stop it!" she blushed as she moved away.

"Oh, you're hiding something alright. You are going to get what you've done to me."

"What? No, I'm not hiding anything!"

"Oh really, then let me take off that garment that binds you." he tackled (Name) making her fell on the bed and now she was trapped! Arthur was on top of her. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her down on the bed.

"L-Let go off me!" she squirmed from underneath.

"You are not going anywhere, lady. Let us see what you're hiding." he grimly smiled making (Name) to shot her eyes widened. With a single hand, he removed the blanket off her body as quickly as that but as he did, his eyes widened in surprise seeing his lady dressed so enticingly!

(Name) couldn't have been so much embarrassed right now. She was blushing in pink color as she saw Arthur dropped his jaw open and widened his eyes. She had never imagined him looking at her like that. Her shirt was barely hiding her upper body as it was crumpled at the impact. Her skirt was looking ever so shorter revealing her long legs. She knew that he was intimated by her. They have been intimidated at each other since they have seen each other's body back at the cave. When she thinks about it, it was rather lustful of her to let him undress her like that and her undressing him. She couldn't help but to blush even more when she remembered that time. That time when they kissed with passion. It was so memorable and she remembered it very clearly when she looked at his lips. There were so fierce but soft. She wished she could kiss it again but…

"I-I'm sorry." he blushed and he looked away.

(Name) looked sad as she once again saw his sad eyes again. "N-No, it wasn't your fault." she was able to respond.

Arthur had retuned her gaze again and helped her get up. When he had lifted her up, she sat up but she didn't expect to be forceful that their lips touched but barely brushing it. Both of their eyes widened at the sudden touch. Both of their minds were now mixed with emotions and confusion. They stared at each other as (Name) sat up on the edge of the bed while Arthur knelled. Arthur touched his lips on the spot and (Name) had done the same way too.

Confused eyes meet confused eyes as they continued to stare at each other. Was she really doing the right way? The right way is to avoid loving him? Is it right to avoid loving him? Or is she just scared to love him? Would it be simple not to think what the future brings them if she loved him? Or was she just thinking what is better for the both of them in the future? These questions remained unanswered. (Name) was afraid to choose which is which.

They've realized that they're looking at each other intimidated that Arthur had pushed her back on the bed and him hovering her. (Name) was the one who was so intimidating to look at right now that he couldn't help but to feel the manly-hood inside him to urge him to do this and eyes still stuck at each other's gaze. He started to touch her bare stomach with his hand and massaged it temptingly while the other brushed the back of her neck. (Name), on the other hand, also used her hand on unzipping his shirt but just barely only to see his chest muscles. She was also tempted to touch him that she encircled her arms around his neck to move him closer. They were really feeling the same emotion and confusion that they didn't have the will to stop this moment; the moment when their lips met once again. The feeling they've felt this moment was sadness; a heart-aching moment for the two of them as they share the same feeling of confusion and uncertainty. Every time they glided their lips, there is this certain vague that lingered on their heart and mind whether this is right or wrong. Two souls didn't admit their own feelings.

Arthur was uncertain if he really did the right way. 'Will she reject me again if I kiss her again? Will I ever continue to loss her trust if I swayed myself to lust? But it was not lust; this feeling that I've felt right now, something burning inside me but hurtful at the same way. Was she feeling the same way as me? I cannot understand what it is; this feeling that lingered me whenever I see her happy and this feeling whenever I kiss her this way, touch her this way. Could it be this is what she called _love?_'

The way they kissed was passionate as their lips touched; lips brushing everywhere as their faces continue to sway in any direction. By the time they stopped, (Name) didn't meet his gaze as she pushed him away that made Arthur hurt. She sat up and said; "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't intentionally want that to happen." she stood up. "Excuse me." she excused herself and left the room.

He watched her exited the room and by the time she disappeared, he felt a burning sensation coming from his chest that he gripped it tightly. It was the same feeling when he lost his mother; this feeling of hurt…

* * *

><p>End of chapter 12<p> 


End file.
